Science Brings People Together
by LovetheWords
Summary: Eight people will be living under one roof for 180 days in the participation of a human emotion study. Their participation will benifit science and the pay is good, but that's only if they don't tear one another apart, of course.
1. Dragged into the Science

**I do not own Bleach nor do I make a profit off of this fan fiction. This is done for personal enjoyment alone.**

**This is my first work of fan fiction ever. To be honest I'd never really wanted to write fan fiction. However, recent developments have given me the time and motivation. So, please enjoy. **

"Please, Rukia? I beg of you!"

The response was quick. "No. Not happening!"

"But Rukia, this is a great chance! We'll be benefiting science, gaining social skills, and receiving an awesome paycheck at the end!" Momo simply couldn't give up.

"Momo, do you even realize what you're asking?"

Momo nodded, still gazing at Rukia with those soulful puppy dog eyes. Somehow, Rukia found that hard to believe. After all, asking your friend to participate in a science experiment at the cost of her job and apartment sure as hell sounded like too much for her sane ears.

"Please Rukia, I'm afraid to do this alone. I need someone I know with me, someone I trust." Momo truly pleaded. Rukia wanted to look away but those damn puppy eyes trapped her. Momo had never been someone she could say no to, but that didn't mean she hadn't tried.

Crap, she'd already lost. Rukia sighed, glaring at the hopeful look Momo had adapted. "Fine, I'll do it."

"Yes!"

"But!" Rukia shouted to get her attention. "You owe me big time."

"Of course, of course! Oh, thank you, Rukia. You won't regret it." Somehow Rukia doubted that.

* * *

So here Rukia was, sitting in the backseat of a limousine, Momo chatting happily beside her, on her way to her temporary home of 180 days. She truly didn't know why she'd allowed Momo to loop her into this mess. The entire experiment sounded only slightly preferable to water torture.

Her role in the experiment was quite simple. All that she had to do was live in a house with seven other people. In the home, they would be under surveillance everywhere but the bedroom, which was to preferably be used for sleeping and changing only, and the bathroom. They were also permitted to wander the grounds, but were not allowed to leave the property.

Apparently the purpose of the experiment was to study human interaction in a realistic environment. The participants were chosen by a very relaxed system with only a vague interview. Apparently the scientists wanted the outcome to be as surprising as possible.

Speaking of which, Rukia had been a little wary of the scientists she's met. They were a man and a woman, Kisuke Urahara and Yoruichi Shihouin. To be quite honest, Rukia found them downright creepy. Urahara hid his face behind a fan and covered his eyes with a hat, suspicious actions for a man that would be observing her daily. As for Yoruichi, Rukia didn't know what to think of her. One minute she was courteous and polite, the next she's scratching your face up.

Still, Momo was happy and the pay was good. Nonetheless Rukia couldn't imagine having a good time for the next 180 days.

* * *

"Where is this place again, Toshiro?" Ichigo asked for what had to have been the fiftieth time.

"On the outskirts of a town called Karakura." Toshiro replied for the fiftieth time as his eyebrow twitched once again. Unfortunately for him, the idiotic berry head beside him was aloof.

"Why is it taking so long?" Ichigo groaned.

"Because the driver can't drive 100 Mph at your beck and call!"

"Why not? I drive that fast all the time. Sometimes I go 125 when I'm late."

There was an awkward silence. Even Ichigo noticed the tension.

"You, Ichigo, are a hazard to mankind."

**Bad ending, I know. I'm afraid you'll have to bear with it. However, if you'd like to rant and rave about how horrid, or boring this was feel free. Personally I'd prefer positive reviews, but if you find something truly wrong with this I'd like to know. Thank you for taking the time to read my pathetic attempt at fan fiction. **


	2. House of Luxury

**I do not own Bleach. If I did certain people would have died a lot sooner. **

**Okay, second chapter. Thanks to a few nice reviews I've decided to upload a little faster. After all, reviews are amazing things. They give authors motivation and some much needed confidence. In return we give you chapters at a faster speed. That and muffins. Everyone loves muffins. **

The ride in the snazzy, company provided limousine had been abnormally uneventful. Rukia had dully noted the leather clad seats, miniature refrigerator and roomy cabin in a passing glance. After that she didn't pay any attention. Momo, however, was enraptured. She absolutely scoured every nook and cranny of the limo, squealing on occasion. Then, after she'd found no more to explore, she settled next to Rukia, positively buzzing, a constant stream of chatter pouring from her mouth. Apparently, this was more vacation than business in her mind.

However, as they'd pulled up to the intimidating, cast iron gates, only the slowing progression of the car to alert her, Rukia began to feel a little like Momo. The driver lead them down a paved driveway, both sides of the little path surrounded by trees, soaring giants with the very beginning buds of spring dotting their branches. Unable to resist, Rukia rolled her window down, hating the thought of the beautiful sight obscured by the darkly tinted glass. Momo was the first to spot the house. She gasped and for once Rukia thought that she might do the same.

It was absolutely brilliant and _huge!_ The Victorian mansion, while out of place in Japan, lay to the edge of the clearing, radiating elegance. Though only two stories, it positively soared in the air, piercing the sky. Truly, Rukia had seen nothing like it. The scene was completed by expansive gardens, not at all marred by merely budding flowers and half barren shrubs.

"Oh, Rukia, don't you love it?" Momo cooed, her eyes alight with the smile on her face. Rukia decided to return the smile only to realize that, unconsciously, she'd already been grinning.

After what felt like a blissful eternity later, the driver pulled up to the front stairs, stepping out of the car and striding to the trunk before the girls had even managed to organize their thoughts. Momo was the first to follow and ran back to help the driver. Rukia was a bit slower and by the time she had stepped out their bags were already waiting at the foot of the stairs. Perhaps this wouldn't be such a bad opportunity after all.

* * *

After having dragged their bags up the steps and into the house, Rukia and Momo were surprised to find themselves alone.

"Maybe we were the first to arrive," Momo offered half-heartedly.

A sudden squeal snuffed that conjecture. "New people! I was getting so bored all alone!" A strawberry blonde, no, a well endowed (it was impossible not to notice) strawberry blonde cried.

"Hello. Rukia Kuchiki, it's a pleasure to meet you." Rukia couldn't help but immediately turn cold, even in the presence of such a lax demeanor.

Momo followed her example. "Momo Hinamori. I hope we can be good friends!"

The strawberry blonde nodded sagely, a complete switch from her actions just moments ago. "I am Rangiku Matsumoto. I look forward to living with you both."

A second later and all wisdom disappeared. "We're done with introductions now, right? Come on, follow me. I'll show you the rooms." She ran off, bolting up the stairs before Rukia or Momo had time to reply. They sighed, trudging along at a slower pace, cursing their female instincts all the while. After all, only a woman would pack a months worth of clothes. Rukia began wondering how Rangiku had managed to drag her stuff up the stairs.

"Come on slowpokes. What's taking you so long?" Rangiku's voice drifted, tauntingly to Rukia's ears, down the stairs.

"We aren't superhuman! It's not as if we can whisk our bags effortlessly up the stairs!" Rukia retorted, the damn bag tugging on the step below just to remind her of it's insolence.

"Oh, that. I just had the driver do that for me. It only took a little convincing."

Rukia could just imagine what kind of convincing Rangiku was referring to.

"Rangiku, why don't you come down and help us?" Momo called, apparently on the same page as Rukia, not that Rukia would admit it. No, no, she was too proud for that.

"Nah! I'm too lazy." Was Rangiku's infuriating reply. Unwilling to waste anymore energy on useless banter with Rangiku, the already unreliable roommate, Momo and Rukia dug deep into their primitive roots, reaching deep into their reserves of freakish female strength, the strength that gives men a good reason to fear women.

"You did it! Good job!" Rangiku praised as they reached the top. The two friends simply glared at her, panting too heavily to reply. There would be plenty of time to pummel her later, they decided and consented to receiving a special, Rangiku brand tour.

Without further distractions, Rukia was able to get her first good look at her new home. It only took a brief glance to realize that the inside was just as lavish, if not more, than the outside. Thick expensive wallpaper with wooden moldings covered the walls. On top of that statues and paintings of the highest degree were everywhere one looked.

Rangiku showed them rooms with towering bookshelves, comfortable little nooks to cram oneself in, large, top dollar televisions and video games. The place was truly paradise for people of all personalities. Rangiku even told them of a gym downstairs and Rukia glimpsed a swimming pool in the backyard.

Eventually they made it to the bedrooms, which were all at one end of the hall. They were terribly monotone compared to the rest of the house, all the walls painted the same variation of colors with the same exact arrangement of furniture. At least it made choosing a room easier.

Dumping her bag into the first room she entered, Rukia decided to head downstairs to see the rest of the house. Before Rukia could continue on to explore, a sudden clamor of footsteps and voices sounded from downstairs. It appeared that more housemates had arrived. Yippee.

**End of chapter. While a pathetic end to the chapter, an ending nonetheless. Lets all see if you can guess who's at the door. You already know five of the houseguests, only three left. **


	3. Greetings, Friends and Spiders? Part One

**I do not own Bleach, all rights go to the respective owners.**

**I have to admit, keeping everyone in character has just gotten a million times more difficult now that Toshiro and Ichigo are around. I do, of course, realize that fan fiction never has characters completely in character, but still, I'm going to be difficult and try to keep things that way. However, because this is going to be partially humor, my task is impossible. Pretty difficult situation, no?**

Very little in life surprised Rukia. She was a generally open minded creature. But, the couple at the door joined that short record.

The girl was automatically an airhead. Tan skin, big, doe eyes, vacant expression. . One only had to look at her to understand that she was ditzy. Orihime Inoue, she said her name was with a nervous little twirl of her red hair while avoiding Rukia's gaze, as though she found Rukia to be intimidating.

The man beside her was a complete opposite. Extremely pale skin, dark black hair, and emerald eyes were all contrasts to Orihime. Ulquiorra Schiffer, was his name, as introduced by Orihime. He said not a word, simply stood there, emotionless and cold.

Orihime and Rangiku had an instant connection. Momo tagged along, goofy enough to fit in. That left Rukia with the duty of leading Ulquiorra upstairs.

"Come with me. I'll show you were to dump your stuff." Rukia didn't even have to wait for an answer, Ulquiorra simply nodded, gesturing for her to lead the way.

An ordinary person might have called the short trip awkward. But, Rukia and Ulquiorra were not ordinary people. Secretly, both were thrilled that their companion wasn't talkative. Unfortunately the trip was, indeed, short, far too short in their opinions, but short nonetheless.

Ulquiorra, like Rukia, chose the first available room, throwing both his and Orihime's bags onto the bed. This rather surprised Rukia. She had thought that he was simply being a gentlemen, carrying a lady's bags for her, but, upon closer inspection Rukia realized that a wedding ring lay upon his right hand. So they were married? She truly hadn't seen that one coming.

'Ah well. Opposites attract, they say.' Rukia thought.

"Aiyee!" Both Rukia and Ulquiorra jumped at the sudden screech, a resounding crash below them conveying pure doom. Orihime's voice followed. "Ulquiorra, a spider!"

Yup. Definitely an idiot. 'Does she really need him to kill a creature five thousand times smaller than herself?' Rukia wondered as Ulquiorra practically ran from the room. Perhaps opposites attracted more than she'd thought.

* * *

Ichigo Kurosaki was an idiot. He was also a doctor. Not something most people considered a good mix. To add to the idiocy, Ichigo was grumpy, short-tempered, and stubborn. But, he also had a few admirable qualities, such as loyalty, perseverance, and kindness. However, he was still an idiot, albeit an idiot with good grades.

Toshiro Hitsugaya was not an idiot. In fact he was quite brilliant, having been known as a protégé at an early age. Toshiro was mature, level headed and serious. But, Ichigo knew underneath that cold persona he was a marshmallow, as fluffy and white as his hair.

Toshiro was also known to make good choices. People often bothered him with their daily problems because he usually knew the best way to solve them. This was why no one could understand how Toshiro had chosen such a lousy best friend. Had he been drunk during his lousy lapse of judgment? Had Ichigo blackmailed him? Hired him perhaps? It was a complete and total mystery.

Four years later, the two best friends, were making a potentially dumb decision together. However, neither of them expected it to begin with a spider.

"The ride here sucked. Next time lets travel somewhere within two hours from home."

"Ichigo, it's only been two hours since we left home.

"Really? I think you lie."

"I can hardly believe myself. It would have been three or four hours if you hadn't forced the poor driver to drive at breakneck speeds. You almost gave him a heart attack."

"Heh, it's good for him. Gets the blood pumping."

"Are you really a doctor? Did they honestly pass you?"

"Hey! I was valedictorian thank you!"

"I'm not sure I'll ever go to another hospital again."

Ichigo and Toshiro were so concerned with their useless banter that they didn't even notice they had been moving forward until the front door was right before them. A blood curdling scream sent them scrambling in only seconds later.

"They've only found a spider. No one is on a killing spree just yet." The voice came from their left. A woman sat on the stairs, hers violet eyes betraying the boredom she felt. Black hair framed her face, except for a rebellious strand that fell across her face and Ichigo briefly noted that she was rather attractive.

"So, because they're all busy, I can show you where you can put your stuff." She stood as she spoke.

"That would be great. Thank you very much." Toshiro answered, ever the diplomat. "I am Toshiro Hitsugaya."

"Rukia Kuchiki." The woman, now Rukia, replied.

That left things to Ichigo. "Ichigo Kurosaki." He said simply, not one to add pleasantries.

Rukia nodded, turning on her heel, not waiting for them to follow. Ichigo didn't complain, things were going to fast for him anyway.

**No authors note! Whatever shall you do? How can you continue living? **


	4. Greetings, Friends and Spiders? Part Two

**I do not own Bleach. All rights belong to the specific owners.**

"Dammit!" Ichigo cried, stumbling after the infernal little pest, not the only one to do so. In fact everyone, but Rukia and Toshiro, was chasing the irritating little arachnid. There was much screaming, cussing (mainly from Ichigo), and scrambling. Who would have thought such a tiny creature could create such mayhem? Rukia was actually enjoying it. Watching other people act like fools was part of the fun.

An hour later and no one could even venture to guess where the spider had gone. They lay splayed on the ground, panting and exhausted. Even Rukia and Toshiro had gotten roped into the vicious attack against the evil creature.

"Next time…someone finds a spider…we leave it!" Ichigo growled between breaths. That was a suggestion everyone could agree with.

* * *

"You know, we haven't exactly introduced ourselves properly yet, as a group," Rangiku mused, leaning back lazily in her large armchair as they all recooporated in the living room.

"We don't have a full group yet. Someone is still missing," Momo pointed out, waving her arm as if to accentuate that only seven people sat in the room, not eight.

"Who cares?" Rangiku whined in response. "It's his fault for being late! We shouldn't have to suffer because of him!"

'Who's suffering?' Rukia wondered, though she didn't voice her thoughts aloud. She would be kind enough not to.

"How do you know it's a guy?" Ichigo demanded.

Rangiku sighed as though explaining the worlds simplest concept. "Because there are already four girls, but only three boys. The last person has to be a boy to make things even."

"It could be a hermaphrodite." Orihime suggested. No one responded to that, it kind of spoke for itself.

"Anyhow… Ichigo! You go first!" Rangiku declared, startling the lounging carrot top.

"Eh? Why me?"

"Because your hair is orange, now go."

Ichigo didn't seem to find this a suitable reason seeing as Rangiku's hair looked pretty orange as well, but he began nonetheless. "As everyone already knows, my name is Ichigo Kurosaki, I'm 23 and yes, my hair is natural. Oh, and Toshiro here is my best friend, so we already know one another."

"What is your job, Ichigo?"

"I'm a doctor."

"Me next!" Rangiku cried. "I am Rangiku Matsumoto, 26 and still single. I am the vice president of a business company."

And so they went one by one, each stating their full names, age, and career along with the occasional personal fact or two.

"Ulquiorra Schiffer, 24, married to Orihime, psychologist. Do not let Orihime cook."

"I'm Orihime Inoue, I'm 23 and, as Ulqui said, married, and my job is a housewife. My favorite dish is horse radish, rice and pickled eggs with syrup!" Everyone would die before they let Orihime in the kitchen.

"Hi, I'm Momo Hinamori, age 22 and I am a secretary. Rukia and I are also best friends just like Ichigo and Toshiro."

"I am Toshiro Hitsugaya. I am 25 and I am a lawyer."

That left one person. "Hello, I am Rukia Kuchiki, 23 years old and I am an editor."

With that introductions were finished by all but the missing guest.

"Yay! Now we all know each other!" Rangiku cried. "That was fun!"

* * *

"See, this isn't as bad as you thought, huh Rukia?" Momo demanded from her lounging position on Rukia's bed. They were in Rukia's room while Rukia unpacked. Momo, apparently, didn't have the same concern.

"It's only the first day, Momo. Things can still go downhill from here." Rukia warned, not really wanting to be the voice of reason, but still stuck that way anyhow.

"I know, I know. I've just got so much hope now that we've met our housemates. I'm glad that I won't have to spend my time here with unpleasant people." Momo laughed."

Rukia could agree with that sentiment. It was nice to see Momo making new friends, a feat that had always come naturally for her, unlike Rukia. "Yes, I understand what you mean."

"Hey, Rukia," Momo propped herself up, her eyes intent, alerting Rukia. "What do you think about Ichigo and Toshiro?"

'Eh? What kind of question is that?' Rukia wondered. It wasn't nearly as dire as she'd anticipated. "They seem decent enough. I don't really know them yet so I can't say for sure, but I feel that they'll be alright." Rukia answered honestly. She was a bit surprised when Momo screwed up her nose in disgust. What? Had she said wrong?

"No, I mean, what do you think about their looks? Aren't they handsome?"

"Oh," Rukia breathed, realizing what Momo was asking. "I can't say. I wasn't really looking at them."

"You are such a disappointment, Rukia. How can you not notice how hot they are? Plus they've got that sexy, dangerous edge to them great hair and awesome bodies."

"I just wasn't really looking," Rukia defended, a bit embarrassed now that Momo was talking about it. She knew that her cheeks had a pink tinge to them and that infuriated her to no end.

"Well, you've got to pay attention when you see them next." Momo insisted in a chiding way. But, luckily for Rukia that ended the discussion, sparing her any further embarrassment. However, she was going to look. Momo had peeked her curiosity. Rukia almost wondered if they were single, almost.

**I might have the very last housemate arrive in the next chapter. I might not. I'm hesitating because this person isn't really a character I like. There are actually three characters that I don't like that'll be living in the house. If you can guess who they are I'll reward you with something free and virtually useless! No, not brownies or some other nonexistent food. More like the chance to choose a future event in the story. That sounds fair enough, seeing as I don't believe anyone will guess them all, why not? I've been careful.**


	5. Not So Happy Hour

**I do not own Bleach.**

**People are so close! I've had numerous guesses and most of them have at least two guesses correct. Keep guessing, I'll keep going until someone gets it right.**

**Oh, and by the way, no one has noticed yet, but I'd like to point out that Orihime has kept her maiden name. It makes things easier. **

When Rukia and Momo returned downstairs everyone was huddled in a little cluster, obviously worried about something.

"What's wrong?" Momo asked, hurrying over ahead of Rukia.

Rangiku turned, stepping out of the huddle. "All the cupboards and the fridge is empty. There isn't a single scrap of food in this house."

"What? I thought that they'd said basic necessities would be provided!"

Rangiku nodded. "They did, but it looks like they forgot, which simply won't do. I can't survive without food." Rangiku seemed to forget that no one can survive without eating, but they'd just ignore that.

They sat around for another half hour, growing hungrier by the minute. Just when they began getting restless, itching to act on their impatience, the front door swung open.

"Have no fear, Yoruichi is here!"

"Finally!" Rangiku cried, "Hurry up and bring the food here!" She, apparently, having no intention of leaving the stool upon which she was perched. Seeing no one else in the room moving to help her, Rukia stood, holding the kitchen door open for the purple haired doctor as she carted in four boxes of pizza.

"Ooh, Pizza!" Orihime cooed. "Do you have one with pickled lettuce and sardines?"

"Uh…no."

"Darn. I guess pepperoni is alright too."

"Anyhow… Rangiku, come out to my car with me. I've got something I think you may like."

While Yoruichi and Rangiku stepped out, everyone else fell upon the pizza. The dear pizza didn't stand a chance against the beasts. Though they did have the presence of mind to leave Rangiku a few pieces.

"Oh god, I love the Italians!" Rukia mumbled, her taste buds in ecstasy. Everyone around her gave muffled mumbles of consent. Eventually they snapped out of their pizza frenzy, slowing down, actually taking note of the situation.

"Wow, I think we just ate four pizzas in less than ten minutes." Momo observed, staring at the slight wreckage.

"We did save some for Rangiku right? She was complaining the loudest."

"I think so. Yeah, here's a few pieces."

Everyone was busy straightening the kitchen when Rangiku came back.

"Oi, where've you been? We demolished the pizza without you." Ichigo informed her, the first to notice her return.

"I've got something better than pizza." Rangiku grinned devilishly making Rukia wonder what kind of _something _she was talking about. Then again, wondering was bad for one's health. Perhaps she would stop wondering and simply ignore it rather avidly.

"Well, what is it?" Toshiro demanded after a few moments and Rangiku still didn't elaborate.

Her grin grew wider. With a flourish she pulled a bottle from behind her back. "Sake!"

* * *

"You know, somehow, this isn't how I pictured the first night."

"What?" Momo hiccupped beside an annoyed and resigned Rukia. "But this is so much…so much…_fun!_"

"Yes, of course it is. Silly me." Rukia replied wryly, watching Momo wobbling on the couch, so drunk that even sitting was a chore.

Somehow, Rangiku's bottle of one had multiplied, doubling and then tripling in numbers. It was like a sake monster had spit up on the first floor. All around her empty bottles of sake lay strewn across the room and Rangiku kept producing more! Ichigo had disappeared before things really got going and Ulquiorra had gone to his room, telling Rukia to retrieve him once Orihime passed out.

"Come on Shiro! Just a little sip!"

"No Rangiku. I don't drink!" Toshiro insisted, trying to keep the clingy woman off of him, the bottle of sake she kept shoving in his face not helping matters.

Rangiku snorted. "Everyone drinks." She slurred, almost tripping over herself before finding balance.

"I don't drink alcohol." Toshiro replied. Rukia

"You don't drink alcohol because you can't!" Rangiku cried. "Because you're just a little kid! I bet that you don't even know how. You'd probably puke with the first sip." She'd resorted to taunting now. Toshiro seemed rather pissed now. Rukia wondered if Rangiku's ridiculous whining really had struck a nerve.

"Just watch." He growled, snatching the bottle from her hands. He raised it to his lips and chugged.

"Great. Now I'm the only sober one in the room." Rukia muttered to herself, watching Rangiku marvel at Toshiro, Orihime sing in the corner, and Momo sway beside her while Toshiro looked rather ill. This definitely ruined her entire evening.

* * *

Meanwhile, a particular carrot top stood outside, leaning his body against the house. Inside he could vaguely her Rangiku whining and what might have been a very drunk Toshiro shouting. He wondered how that had happened. Toshiro didn't drink anymore than Ichigo himself did. Perhaps he had been dared. Toshiro never was one to turn down a dare. Couldn't take the blow to his pride.

Ichigo had escaped, not wanting to spend his evening in that atmosphere. It had seemed like Rukia, he believed her name was, didn't want to be there either, though that may have just been his imagination. At least it was summer, meaning that he wasn't freezing his ass off. Though he probably would have stood out there in snow if it meant he wouldn't be annoyed.

Inside, Rukia was fed up. She needed an out of some sort. Some excuse to get her out of that room and away from the intoxicated lunatics. Luckily, Toshiro provided it.

"Hey, where did Ichigo go?" He looked around, puzzled.

"Where'd Ichi_**go**_ _go._" Orihime chortled.

"Yeah! Where is that berry head?" Rangiku chimed in, her fist shaking the air a bit too dramatic for the situation.

"Why don't I go find him?" Rukia offered kindly. On the inside she was screaming her joy to the mountain tops, but they didn't need to know that.

"Good idea, Rukia." Toshiro bopped his head. "I'd do it except I can't seem to stand properly."

"Don't worry, Toshiro. You just stay put. I'll get him for you." Rukia assured him only for the sake of keeping him in the room.

"Kay. We'll be waiting," Toshiro mumbled as she stood from the couch, leaving a dazed Momo behind. And so she escaped with their blessings.

* * *

Light spilling on the patios bricks snapped Ichigo out of his reverie. A small silhouette filled the doorway next. Ichigo prepared himself for hell itself to assault him. Well, hell in the form of an extremely intoxicated fool. Yet when the silhouette took substantial shape, Ichigo met the clear, level gaze of Rukia Kuchiki.

"Oh, hey." He mumbled, wondering why he still felt tense despite the fact that Rukia was obviously sober.

"Hi," she replied, her voice still even, as though she couldn't sense how awkward Ichigo was feeling.

"Do you need me for something?"

She shook her head. "No, not really. Everyone is wondering where you had run off to. I believe they'd like to rope you into their intoxicated clutches using alcohol and seducing words."

"Ah, and you were fortunate to escape I see."

"Well, to be honest, I kind of used you as an excuse. It was really accidental that I ran into you, I was simply hoping to get some fresh air," Rukia admit.

Ichigo snorted. He hadn't been looking for company, but if she was there she might as well intrude upon his solitude. Besides, Rukia didn't seem like the worst possible companion. "There's plenty of room. Go where you want." Ichigo waved his arm with a typical scowl.

"I'll simply pretend that was an invitation." Rukia stated, stepping to lean against the wall an arms length away.

"Do as you like." Ichigo couldn't help but play tough, though he knew Rukia would see right through it. She just seemed like that type of person. If she wasn't, then she probably would have left from the beginning. Still, they fact that she hadn't made him slightly happy, only a little bit, but still enough to make him wonder.

**I don't know if this will please many of you, or infuriate you to no end, but I plan on taking their relationship slow. I do believe that relationships can advance quickly with the right spark, but just look at them in the manga or the show. Their both stubborn and oblivious fools that won't admit it. I plan to keep it that way.**


	6. Food Is A Weapon

**I do not, will not and can not own Bleach. Pity me people, pity me.**

**I'm going to reply to a few reviewers in my authors note for one simple reason. I allow anonymous reviewers and as I cannot reply to them through their account, I may as well do it here. So, for the people with accounts, I may reply to you here, I may not. Also, I'll only be replying to the ones in the last chapter to keep things simple. Anyhow, you'll find the replies at the bottom of the page, after the story, because I'm nice like that.**

Coming down the stairs the next morning, which led straight into the living room, Rukia expected to find a disaster. No, it would be better to say that she expected Hell. From the way they had left it last night, her hopes weren't exactly flying high with the angels. But, alas, as she should have known, her expectations, (almost) never came through. Only one piece of her prediction came true. Scattered bodies did, indeed litter the living room, in some…unusual places, but the space around them was miraculously clean, spotless in fact. No more empty sake bottles, no more piles of dirt (don't ask, you'll know soon enough), Hell, even the gum art Rangiku had made on the carpet was gone. It was as though ninja maids or something had swept through the house without waking a soul. Though Rukia doubted they could have woken any of the drinkers, as they were practically comatose. Toshiro was sleeping in an empty flowerpot for gods sake.

"At least someone had fun last night," Ichigo grumbled, coming down the stairs seconds behind Rukia, his orange hair a disheveled mess, well, more so than usual anyway.

He wasn't kidding. "Do you think we should wake them?" Rukia asked, looking over her shoulder, craning her neck to see his face. He wasn't looking at her, rather his amber eyes observed the scene before them, a scowl on his face.

"Nah. Let's just leave them. It's no skin off our backs if they wake up late and hung-over." Ichigo replied. With that he walked off, disappearing behind the kitchen door. Rukia sighed, glancing at Momo, sleeping peacefully on the floor. Not surprisingly, Rangiku ended up with the couch. Though Toshiro still had it the worst, the childlike man's small form crumpled into the flowerpot. Ah well, it wasn't Rukia's fault karma had to be such a bitch.

* * *

Ulquiorra was a steadfast man, or well, a rather unemotional man, however, he prefers steadfast for the manly implications, so we'll go with that. He was also rather observant, though he didn't always understand what he was seeing. Such as a man grumbling about how much he hated cats while secretly feeding the neighborhood stray every evening, or the elderly who complained about aches and sores, yet refused to allow another to exert themselves in their place. Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki were about to become a prime oddity on his list that he simply couldn't comprehend. Two people that hated each other, yet had so much in common. And, of course, their epic feud started first thing and without warning.

* * *

"You dandelion freak!"

"Demon midget!"

"Oversized blockhead!"

"Tiny bitch!"

"You are such a jerk!" Rukia cried, crossing her arms.

"You're not exactly an angel yourself, darling." Ichigo spat as he attempted to remove the pancake batter from his face, a futile effort that.

"Shut up!" Rukia hissed, furiously scrubbing at raw egg clinging to her shirt. "You started this!"

"Oh no! Don't blame this on me! I'm not at fault!"

Rukia felt like screaming! If she clutched her hair much more she'd be bald. The kitchen was a literal war zone. Raw eggs and pancake batter covered every surface, not to mention the two warmongers at fault.

"I can't believe I have to spend the next few months in the same house as you!" Rukia screeched.

"I'm not thrilled either! I didn't think I'd meet such a bitch when I signed up for the program!"

"How's this for bitchy!" Rukia demanded, stretching to ram what was left in the bowl of pancake batter on his obnoxiously orange head.

"Die, Ichigo!" Rukia cried, marching out the kitchen, not paying attention to where she was going. As a result, she didn't notice Ulquiorra until she'd slammed into him, her bouncing back from the momentum, Ulquiorra apparently unaffected.

"I…I'm sorry!" She stuttered. She'd never even noticed him, and from the slight dissaproval on his face, he had to have been observing long enough to witness her childish display. Heat spread across her cheeks at the thought of shaming herself so recklessly. She couldn't spend a moment more in that room. Rushing out, Rukia practically ran, not stopping until she stood at the front door. It took a moment for her to regain herself, a hand held over her heart until it steadied.

This was far crazier than she'd ever imagined possible. In only a day she'd already lost her cool. It wasn't as though she hadn't been prepared to butt heads, it was something that happened frequently in reality. Yet, Ichigo Kurosaki threatened her control. Never before had she felt so strongly about someone, neither in love or hate. She wanted to strangle and admire him all at once. He infuriated her. That was the only explanation for it. At least she could find some satisfaction in the fact that she'd dumped batter all over his alien hair. That would be something she could look back on with a smile.

* * *

"You have absolutely no tact."

"I'm sorry, what?" Ichigo asked, looking up from his busy task of wiping pancake batter out of his hair.

"You have no social skills. You do not understand the proper way to speak to a woman," Ulquiorra persisted.

"What the hell are you talking about. I wasn't the only one fighting. Besides, that demon midget did a hell of a lot more damage than I did." Ichigo pointed out, not understanding what exactly Ulquiorra was trying to say.

"There would have been no fight if you had any tact or charm."

"Oh, like you're one to talk! You don't exert much charm either. I haven't even seen you change your expression, let alone charm a woman." Ichigo retorted.

"I have the proper skills, I simply choose not to apply them in everyday life. Should the day arrive in which my skills are needed, I shall utilize them. Until that time, however, I will behave as I choose."

Ichigo grunted, not impressed with the emo whathisname's, speech. "Well, I'm not backing down to that demon midget. If she wants a fight I'll give it to her.

Ulquiorra gave an inward sigh. This idiot was going nowhere with Rukia. If they had their way, the entire house would be totaled within a week. Of course, Ulquiorra could try to reason with Rukia, but he had no doubt that she was just as stubborn, if not more, than Ichigo.

"Children are such a bother," Ulquiorra almost grumbled to himself, watching as Ichigo resumed his vicious attack against the food resting upon his head.

* * *

Rukia would have like to head straight to the bathroom for a long, uninterrupted shower. She was just on her way in fact, when short, quick raps sounded on the thick wood of the door. Startled, she paused on the first step, debating her options. Only three people in the house were available to answer the door, that dumb ass Ichigo, Ulquiorra, and herself. Seeing as she wasn't about to fetch either of the other two due to shame and anger, and as they couldn't hear the door from the kitchen, Rukia was left with no choice.

Slowly, with dread and humiliation, Rukia cracked the door open, holding her head high despite the pink tinting her cheeks. Yet what she saw sent every thought soaring to the curb.

"Hello, I'm-" The redheaded idiot, began blurting his introduction the moment the door opened. His eyes looked up, poised above Rukia, and any human's head.

"Ren…Renji?" Rukia could only stutter. Staring at the familiar face with horror.

He almost jumped at the sound of her soft voice, a voice her definetly couldn't forget.

"Rukia?"

**Cliffhanger! Take that my dear readers! I'm sure you're all dying from the agony this very minute! Or, well, not. Either way, chapters finished and out of my conscience. I couldn't leave it alone! Anyhow, here are the replies in order by date.**

_**caps lock-nanao**_**- Yes, Ichiruki! I wouldn't have it any other way and I'm happy here that a slower pace is not met with resistance, yet anyhow.**

_**XXBleachluverXx**_**- I promise, it will not be unreasonably slow. Expect the beginning signs of affection sometime after chapter fifteen, but before twenty.**

_**Icyangel27**_**- Keeping somewhat within the bounds of reality is my goal. Also, I'm not trying to give anything away, but, expect hitsuhina.**

_**BLEACHISAWESOMEANDIMAWESOME XP**_**-Wow, your username took a bit of effort. ****J Anyhow, drunk people. I think leaving them in a room alone is a really, really bad idea, which is exactly why I did it! The scary things that they do give me entertaining thoughts and you, my readers, something to ponder, no? Perhaps someday I'll do a short all about exactly what happened after Rukia left!**

_**Sharebearthedeathbear**_**- So you realized that it was all part of their evil scheme did you? Well, next time you shan't see through them so easily! Or maybe you will, I don't know.**

_**Benihana**_**- Am I stubborn? I don't think so, at least, not if I don't want to be! As for your guesses, not quite, or well, at all, but keep trying. You aren't limited to one guess!**

_**LacksCommonSense**_**-Thank you, and not just to you, to everyone who's complimented my story. I truly didn't believe anyone would give a hoot about this story, let alone compliment it. So thank you, really, I appreciate it.**


	7. The Final Guest

**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH! See? It's printed right there in obnoxious caps lock! You'd have to be a blind mammoth not to see it!**

**Ignoring the agonizingly random and showy disclaimer, hello! I'm currently making an effort to expand my chapters to suit some of the readers tastes, as I have received a few complaints that my chapters are too short. However! If I feel that the flow of the story is not perfect, I shall resort to my previous habits as is and authors prerogative. Be you warned!**

"What the hell are you doing here?" Rukia demanded, feeling as though her eyes were closer popping out of their sockets and her hair graying with each passing second.

"What am I doing here? What are you doing here? You who hasn't contacted her family in three months!" Renji jumped right in. "And what are you covered in?" Was added as an afterthought, though that was quickly ignored.

"You can march yourself right out that door if you're going to bring an entire guilt trip with you."

"Rukia, Byakuya hasn't seen you in a year at least, maybe longer! He's worried about you!"

"Well, I don't give a damn! I told him that I needed my space and I meant it!" Rukia shouted, storming up the stairs.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Renji growled.

Rukia stopped halfway up, turning to deliver her last remark over her shoulder, that last sentence really making her bristle.

"This is why I don't come back. You're all stuck up control freaks, the lot of you!" She declared, letting out a little huff at the end for added measure. She couldn't believe the stuck up pig, trying to control her every action. He was no better than her brother.

That shower was looking like the only bright spot in the entire day, and oh would it be a long one.

Renji annoyed Ichigo. In fact, Renji didn't even have to open his mouth for Ichigo to know that he didn't like him. It was an occasional, but automatic reaction. It wasn't his red hair, even though it was excessively obvious with it's gravity defying spikes, and purple-red color. It wasn't even the extravagant "ink" he'd had done. No, Ichigo simply knew that he didn't like Renji. However, he was the only one available to give a tour, seeing as over half of the house was wasted, Rukia was pissed, and Ulquiorra was checking on his lethargic wife.

And so the tour began. First he showed Renji the upper floor, leading him to his room. After Ichigo's attempt to ditch him there didn't work, he had no choice but to lead Renji downstairs, showing the rest of the house. For the most part Ichigo was left with little questions and successfully avoided conversation. However, there was one question that simply couldn't be ignored.

"Is that a child in a flowerpot?"

Ichigo paused. "Yes, yes it is."

An hour later and the tour was complete, Ichigo himself learning of an extra little living room, made for cozy occupation, a library, dining room, and game room complete with a card table and pool. Now he sat at the counter with Renji, an undeniable tension in the air. The cause, you ask? The discernable sounds of the little demon moving around upstairs. The occasional curse met the men's ear, each one filled with such malice they couldn't help but cringe in a very cowardly way.

"Long shower." Ichigo couldn't help but comment, trying instead to concentrate on his glass of water as something crashed above them.

"Uh huh," Renji nodded. "She always does that when she's steaming mad."

"Wait," That floored the carrot top. "You know Rukia?"

"I've known her since we were sixteen," Renji elaborated. " We were good friends in high school."

"Really?" Ichigo muttered, his tone suggesting anything but interest. He'd decided he'd be better off not knowing. But, luckily for Renji, his companion was oblivious.

"Yeah. She's the one who got me a job working for the family business," Renji continued.

"I'm surprised that you can actually tolerate that monster," Ichigo grumbled into his glass, forgetting that Renji hadn't been present for their earlier scuffle. A scuffle that had cost Ichigo half an hour just to clean the disaster. Not to mention he hadn't been able to shower yet thanks to Renji. It was a good thing Renji didn't bother asking why Ichigo was covered in raw food. He didn't need reminding.

" I'm feeling really lost," Renji muttered.

A cloying steam filled the small space of the bathroom, the remnant of an hour long shower. As shower that, Rukia couldn't deny, was much needed. She'd stepped out of the shower refreshed and clean, yet grimly determined. She needed to speak with Renji. His presence here put her in a precarious position. She dressed, thinking about how she would word her request. She took only a moment longer to dry her hair before setting off in search of the nuisance from the past.

She spent a good ten minutes searching the upper level before concluding that, unless he could compress his body to fit beneath the sofa's or the beds, he was downstairs. Once down, it took Rukia only a moment to stumble across him in the kitchen, conversing with Ichigo. And, as much as Rukia would have loved to have another row at him, Renji had to come first.

Ichigo couldn't explain it, but Rukia seemed extremely nervous and…fidgety, somehow. Now, he'd only known the woman a single day, but he would bet his yearly salary that she wasn't the type to scare easily. This hadn't happened until the guy with the gravity defying hair made his appearance. Putting two and two together, Ichigo figured that there was a bit more behind their history than just old friendship.

"Renji, a word if you don't mind?" Despite how tense she looked, her voice held undeniable authority. Ichigo wondered if, perhaps, that family business his companion had mentioned could be Kuchiki enterprises, as the childish, irritable Rukia he known only an hour before had been replaced with a woman that had power and the family reputation to back it up. This was becoming very, very interesting.

Rukia hated using that voice, that attitude and persona, all representations of her former self. But it did the trick. Renji was as meek as a lamb, not saying a word until Rukia had led him to the library for privacy. Even then he stood as far off as possible, fidgeting every few moments. When she used the façade she could be as cold as Byakuya and Rukia knew it made him nervous to see her like that.

"Renji," She let his name hang in the air, creating more tension with each passing second. "As your long time friend, I have a request to make of you."

"Rukia, I-"

"My request," She spoke above him, "is that you not relay my whereabouts, situation or actions to my brother."

"Rukia, you know I can't do that!"

"If you are my friend, then you can and will."

"But they miss you. I miss you. Byakuya misses you, even if he won't openly admit it. You can't expect me to pretend that this isn't a big deal," Renji was pleading to mute ears.

"I refuse to give up all that I've earned on my own in exchange for a bit of fine dining and regular manicures." Rukia sneered. "I've put too much effort into my lifestyle for that. If you tell my brother, then everything will have gone to waste."

"I can't understand you! You had everything and anything a person could wish for! Why can't that be enough for you?"

"It was too much! That's the problem, Renji! I want to do something with my life, something for myself that I earn _myself_!"

"Can't you at least bother calling every once and awhile? I understand that you want independence, but that doesn't mean you have to completely distance yourself."

Rukia was already weary of the argument. She didn't see how she could make Renji understand when he simply didn't want to.

"My motives are my own business, if you cannot except that then you cannot accept that consider this exchange over." With that she turned around, stepping towards the door.

"And what if I contact your brother? What will you do if I tell him where you are?" Renji demanded.

Rukia paused, looking back at him over her shoulder, he gaze enough to freeze the sun.

"I will never forgive you."

Renji had a decision to make, and a tough one at that. Though he hadn't spoken to Rukia in almost a year, he still considered her a treasured friend, and losing that friendship was almost too much to bear. On the other hand, Renji had never been able to keep secrets from Byakuya, ever! Besides, if, or rather, when Byakuya found that Renji had kept something of such importance from him, Renji would face wrath far greater than anything Rukia could possibly imagine.

"This sucks!" He groaned, flopping into one of the libraries numerous armchairs. He could vaguely hear loud speaking from the room over. He could definitely make out the first voice, belonging to Rukia. She seemed to bickering about something, but with who he didn't have a clue.

Did he take the side of Byakuya, a man very important to him, and lose a dear friend? Or did he keep the truth from him, making Rukia happy, but leaving Byakuya miserable?

Just then his phone jingled in his pocket, distracting him from his deliberation. Pulling it from his pocket, he read the caller id. Byakuya, calling already. Shit.

Renji answered it, trying not to sound nervous. "Hello?"

"How was your trip? Are you being treated well?" Byakuya wasted no time, immediately jumping into an interrogation. Maybe Renji could understand why Rukia wanted some space. Though that wasn't entirely fair, Renji realized. Byakuya was simply worried and showed it by being overprotective.

"It was fine. Everything's fine, Byakuya." Renji reassured him.

"Is the house to your liking? Have you settled in?"

"Yes, the house is very nice. I won't have any problem settling in. You don't need to worry."

"Hmph," Byakuya grunted in a very dignified manner.

"Bastard!" A shrill voice shouted from the other room, startling Renji so much he jumped in his seat.

"Shut up, she devil!" A much more masculine voice, shouted right back.

"Renji, what is that?" Byakuya's voice was calm in his ear, which, for the record, was not always a good thing.

"Just, uh… two of the housemates not getting along."

"Burn in hell, Ichigo!"

"Only as long as you're not my section, Rukia!"

Oh crap. Not that name.

"Did I just hear the name Rukia?" The demand sent a shiver down Renji's spine.

"Well, you see…it's just…this, uh-"

The sudden crash of broken glass interrupted his lame excuse. It sounded as though someone had just thrown a vase or a lamp.

"Damn it! You can't just throw crap at me!"

"I already did!" Rukia cried.

"Burn in hell, Kuchiki!"

Well, at least Renji could say that he hadn't been the one to tell him.

Byakuya was quiet a moment, Renji himself not even daring to breath.

"I believe I have just heard the names Rukia, and Kuchiki addressing the same person, no? Do you understand what this means, Renji?"

"Um…no, not really." Renji couldn't get the stammer out of his voice.

"I will be there tomorrow, first thing in the morning."

**Okay, here a some more responses, so look for your name there if you reviewed the last chapter.**

**XXBleachluverxX- Isn't that such a fun image?**

**Allen Caldeini- I've updated! As for whether or not it was Asap, well, I may have failed alittle.**

**Sharebearthedeathbear-I may have to add his reaction just for you.**

**LacksCommonSense-You aren't annoying. I would rather you review and tell me how you feel, so please, review again. I promise I won't mind!**

**BLEACHISAWESOMEANDIMAWESOME-We'll have to see. I may just create that one shot, yet. Wait and see.**

**Sallythedestroyerofworlds23-The banter between Rukia and Ichigo may be my favorite part, I must admit.**

**Netory Kobayashi-Don't worry, I plan on continuing this story until the end, even if the lack of sleep kills me!**

**62-He was late because…because it worked out that way? Maybe?**

**XxGuardianxx-Thank you!**

**Falconrukichi-I must agree. It would be awkward were it not Ichiruki, but because it's them it completely makes sense.**

**Snowkoyuki13-I don't know whether or not I'll write more than this. The odds are in your favor, but life is so unpredictable that I cannot give a definite answer. I mean, if I get crushed by a crashing plane tomorrow, all of you will be none the wiser.**


	8. Don't Answer The Door!

**I am not the proud owner of Bleach. I haven't got enough for that title as of yet!**

**This is your last chance to guess the three characters I despise the most! Remember, the winner has the opportunity to choose an event in the story, such as a first kiss, an awkwardly romantic moment, or really anything. Though, I don't know about limes yet. I haven't quite decided. **

**So, just go through! Find characters that aren't quite right. The chances are that I have changed them for my own personal satisfaction. Also, I will give everyone a hint. Two of the characters are female, meaning that the one left over is male. Vote well!**

" Rukia, we have a problem. A huge problem!" He rushed into Rukia's room, not bothering to knock.

" What are you talking about, Renji?" Rukia stared at the man panting before her, a crazed expression on his face.

" Byakuya is coming and! Tomorrow," Renji added.

Rukia jumped from her lounging position on the bed." You actually told him?" She seethed, already imagining the gruesome punishments she would use on Renji.

" No, believe it or not I didn't say a word," Renji insisted." It was you and Kurosaki bickering in the next room that caught his attention. You two just had to start screaming the moment I answered the phone."

" We did what?" Ichigo appeared in the doorway, a scowl on his face." And who is this Byakuya person?"

" None of your business!" Rukia snapped. She as still pissed off at the carrot head, and now apparently she had even more of a reason to be angry.

" If I'm part of the cause then it certainly is part of my business," Ichigo replied, stepping in to plop himself down onto one of Rukia's armchairs while he was at it. Rukia returned his scowl, but couldn't help but admit that he was right.

" Byakuya is my overprotective older brother." Rukia explained, sitting herself back down onto the bed.

" So, why is it so bad that he's coming?" Ichigo asked, having no experience with Byakuya whatsoever.

" It it's a bad thing because, I broke away from the family a year and a half ago. Byakuya is stubborn and refuses to accept that." Rukia explained.

" So why don't you just tell him no? Or give him your reasons?" Ichigo suggested.

" Oh god, why didn't I do that in the first place like any one else would?"

Ichigo could only glare in response to the highly deserved sarcasm.

"Well, it isn't as though he can force you to return home. I mean, what can he do, lock you in a cage with food or water until you agree?"

Both Rukia and Renji stared at Ichigo, the said idiot unable to comprehend the horrified looks plastered on their faces. Though I did mention that Ichigo did not, indeed, and any experience with Byakuya.

" Please don't mention that to him. He might actually take you seriously." Renji couldn't help but imagine the eldest Kuchiki acting upon the advice the next time Renji defied him.

" Anyways, not the point. The point is that he'll be here tomorrow and I don't know what I'll do."

" We could always hide you," Ichigo jumped in." It can't be that hard to cram your small body into some small space"

Ichigo received a pillow in the face for that one. At least the hostile action made Rukia feel a bit better. After all, the next day would be a little piece of hell. If she had to take some comfort in Ichigo's suffering, well, so be it.

* * *

That next morning, Ichigo was the first one up, which was quite a surprise really. Somehow, he'd expected the drunks, who had woken up late in the afternoon and then gone back to bed early that evening, two have been wide awake and bushy tailed. Apparently, they were still sleeping their reckless abandon of maturity off.

Ichigo soon realized that being the first one awake in the morning could have it's advantages. He'd gotten a shower first, had eaten his breakfast without a demon midget flinging it at him and even had time to make a quick call home in complete privacy. But, of course, being the only living soul in the home had it's own disadvantages as well. Such as the door, rattling in it's frame under the force of the blows delivered by someone's pounding, and insistent hand. Or perhaps it was a foot. Heck, it could have been someone ramming their entire body against the poor, vulnerable chunk of wood.

Grumbling, Ichigo forced his reluctant feet to carry him to the shaking, wooden contraption. His mood brightened considerably when he realized that this was the perfect opportunity to spitefully, and hopefully, inflict due justice upon the horrid door vandal. With that in mind, he swung the door open, praying that the jackass would fall flat on thier face. And, if it was who he thought it was, then that would be a total bonus. Unfortunately, things can't always work out as perfectly as that.

On the porch stood a tall, imposing man, with long dark hair, looking as crisp and dignified as though...as though... As though he hadn't been beating the door only a moment before. Ichigo's first reason to dislike Byakuya.

" I am looking for Rukia Kuchiki." He spoke with a finality and arrogance. Even his calm, expressionless face conveyed the superiority complex he had going on. Ichigo's second reason to dislike Byakuya.

"Don't know her. You must be at the wrong secluded mansion."

Byakuya glared, Ichigo Briefly noting that the almost organized chunks of hair falling into his face were his closest resemblance to Rukia.

"Do not fool with me, _boy_." Ichigo really hated the way he sneered on that once innocent word, a word that Ichigo would never be able to hear without bristling. Still, he wouldn't be outdone.

"And here I thought we were just about to have some real _fun_."

"I don't have time to play with sarcastic brats." Byakuya spat. "I know my sister is here."

"God, I'd pity whatever sister that might be. I'd die if I had a stuck-up bastard like you for a brother."

Not waiting for a response, Ichigo slammed the door, acting upon his last two reasons to _hate_ the eldest Kuchiki. One, he treated Ichigo like some brat still in diapers. Two, because of the stuck up bastard, Ichigo had a debt to pay, and god did Ichigo hate to owe anyone.

* * *

"Brother, I am so sorry! Truly, I apologize for this idiot's rude behavior." She groveled, bowing before her brother. Somehow, she'd managed to drag Ichigo down with her, forcing his head down with her own.

"Apologize," she hissed out of the corner of her mouth.

"No way in Hell." Ichigo hissed right back.

Somehow, Ichigo's intervention hadn't repayed his debt like he'd thought it would. Rukia was far from pleased. Why? Ichigo couldn't hazard a guess. He thought he'd done the right thing. It became evidently clear when Rukia had rushed out the door to find her brother the moment Ichigo had given her a recount of the morning's ordeal that he had made a grave error. Now she was bowing and apologizing to this arrogant bastard, forcing Ichigo to take partial participation.

"I shall ignore his transgressions for the moment. I have a task of more importance." He stood high and mighty, literally _high_ and mighty over them.

Ichigo bristled at that simple fact alone. Not to mention the pompous way he had decided he would simply ignore Ichigo's previous disrespect. But, with a sinking feeling, Ichigo realized that he may have been the only one in the room with any real amount of fight left in him. Rukia was nervous and fidgety. Her violet eyes were a pool of conflicting emotion. Renji stood at the doorway, clasping his hands, and blushing like a school girl. He watched Byakuya with an unrestrained amount of reverence, fear, admiration, and another, odd emotion Ichigo couldn't place his finger on. It truly seemed that he was the only one feeling pure, driving anger, not that such was a rare occurrence with Ichigo.

* * *

"You are to return home, Rukia." She already knew what was coming, so why? Why did it set so much emotion flaring within her? Anger, refusal, resistance, fear. So many different, individual feelings melding together into one, unidentifiable, unimaginable mess. Why did it have to hurt so badly, when Byakuya made his unreasonable, thoughtless request? Why couldn't someone think about what Rukia wanted for once?

"I cannot."

His glare could have shattered ice. "Explain."

" I have already given you an explanation, Brother."

" Your explanation was not satisfactory." Byakuya replied.

" Then you shall have to be unsatisfied for I have no other explanation to give." Rukia retorted.

Byakuya was already growing frustrated. "I do not understand why you cannot return home? Why must you be so stubborn?"

"I'm stubborn because I am a Kuchiki! And because I am a Kuchiki I will not admit defeat, no matter the situation!"

"You forget that I am your older brother and the head of the family! You can not refuse my demands!" It was a shouting match between the two. Ichigo had long since joined Renji by the back wall, watching with wide eyes as the two screamed in one another's face. He wondered if they were always this bad. Renji, for the most part didn't seem overly surprised. This was normal, and yes, even Byakuya expressing such emotion was typical as far as this argument was concerned.

"You _will_ come home because I demand it!"

"Like hell I will!"

"You are behaving like a spoiled brat!"

"Well, excuse me if I am one! Going back isn't going to change that!"

"Disobeying your brother will not rectify it any more effectively."

"Perhaps I don't want to rectify it! Perhaps I _want_ to do something for myself for once. Have you ever considered that?"

"People with our family name do not have the luxury to want. Everything we do is for the benefit of the family."

"Then disown me!" Rukia cried! "If you can't accept me, disown me, or else I will! All I want is a bit of independence! That doesn't mean I won't call, or visit! It just means I want some space and freedom!"

Byakuya paused, observing Rukia curiously. "But you haven't called."

"Because the last time I tried you were tracing the signal, for crying out loud!"

"Are you saying that if I back off, you will…increase your contact?"

"Exactly!"

"That does not…seem quite right, but, I may be willing to attempt this…new method." Byakuya hesitated, not wanting to admit defeat quite so easily.

"That's all that I'm asking." Rukia encouraged, willing to make her brother's defeat easier on him. "Thank you, Brother." Meanwhile, as the siblings came to a mutual agreement, Ichigo gaped. "Was that really an argument that's been going on for months resolved in 10 minutes?"

"It would seem so." Renji confirmed.

"That's just…just…._wrong_!" Ichigo spluttered.

**Ichigo is right. It is completely wrong, but it happened! Flame it if you like, but it isn't changing! ;p**

**This was four pages long, by the way, and almost 2,000 words long. You can't be unsatisfied with that, my friends!**


	9. Truce's For All

**I don't own Bleach. I did own a one eyed, one eared hamster, though!**

**Moonshine, **_**congratulations**_**! You have won the contest! I, do indeed, hate Renji, Momo, and Orihime! Claim your prize at any time by simply reviewing, if you like. You can choose your event whenever you like, and if you have any questions feel free to ask. As for everyone else who participated, thank you for your guesses, though they may not have been right, they were appreciated. Also, I'm sorry that I did not reply to my reviews in the last chapter, as I sort of forgot. But I'm making up for it! You'll find them at the end of this chapter, I swear!**

While the fight downstairs had progressed, four, slightly hung over, listened to the screaming. They couldn't make out the words, but, that was alright anyhow. It sounded quite vicious. They didn't want to get in the middle of that. Instead, Momo cooked breakfast, Rangiku complained, Toshiro griped about her complaining, and Orihime offered to help with breakfast, though no one was willing to let her anywhere near the food.

They weren't going to mention anything about their missing housemates, and they knew what Ulquiorra was doing. Apparently he had brought his work with him and wasn't about to join them for a mundane meal when he had a job to do! As for Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji, if they were upstairs tearing each other apart, it would at least explain the noise.

Putting the short duration of the fight aside, Ichigo was simply glad the conflict was over, meaning that he was more than likely going to be ignored for awhile. Byakuya was busy giving instructions, more like regulations, it seemed, to Rukia, detailing the amount of calls per week, to the visits per year. Meanwhile, Renji was edging closer and closer to the siblings, almost unconsciously. It was a bit creepy, really. But, if Ichigo was going to be a waste of space here, then it wouldn't hurt to go somewhere else. Or, at least, so he'd thought.

"Ichigo, where are you going?" Rukia caught him just as he was slipping out the door. That was all that it took for every eye in the room to focus on him, most of them glaring, by the way.

"Canada," he replied instantly.

She scowled. "Let me rephrase. Why are you going?"

"Cheap healthcare, not mention the beavers."

"Can you be serious?"

"I am serious, everyone loves beavers."

Rukia sighed. "Whatever you reason, can you wait a minute? I have to talk to you." She looked pointedly at Byakuya and Renji. Byakuya didn't get the hint, but Renji did.

"Come on, Byakuya. Let's talk in the other room." He pulled the emotionless man out behind him.

Rukia waited until they were out the door, before turning to look at Ichigo, the said man expecting the worst.

"I'd like to thank you."

"What?" Ichigo started. She wasn't about to berate him for disrespecting her brother, or call him a blundering idiot?

"You may not have actually help the situation, but you still tried, which is more than I'd ever expected. I have underestimated you Kurosaki Ichigo." Ichigo said nothing, just waited for her to continue. "I had originally believed you were nothing more than an insensitive idiot. I now know you are an insensitive idiot with good intentions."

"Oh thank you. I accept your generous compliment." Ichigo scoffed.

"I am trying to be nice here! A little bit of help would be appreciated!" Rukia replied, clenching her tiny fists.

"So calling me an insensitive idiot is supposed to be thoughtful and kind of you?" Ichigo demanded.

"Swallowing my pride isn't such an easy thing to do, you know! At least, give me some credit for trying!"

"You've sure got a lot of pride for such a small person. Or perhaps it's because your trying to overcompensate?" Ichigo didn't really want to be so…so…_vicious_. But it was as Rukia had said. Swallowing one's pride wasn't as easy as it sounded.

"I don't even know why I bothered! Forget I said anything!" Rukia cried, marching to the door.

"Oh, so now _you're_ leaving? You don't want to finish our little discussion?" Ichigo couldn't stop the sarcasm from leaving his mouth.

"Yes, I am leaving and no, I do not want to finish our conversation. Not if you're going to be an asshole!"

"Good riddance, little midget."

If Rukia's fury could have killed him, he would have been writhing on the floor already. She slammed the door with a magnificent smash that rattled the door frame leaving a regretful Ichigo behind her.

* * *

Momo knew something had happened the moment Rukia walked into the kitchen. Her eyes were dark and dangerous, her posture tense and her attitude cold and unfriendly. She'd never seen Rukia…this…this _pissed_, before! So, though Ulquiorra may have been the psychologist , Momo knew wouldn't respond to anyone but her closet friends, or, really, Momo, to be entirely honest. She needed to intervene, and she needed to do so immediately.

"Rukia." Momo was scared when all she receive for a response was a dull stare. "Come with me to my room, I need your help with something." Momo didn't wait for an answer, grabbing a hold of her friend's sleeve, tugging her out of the room.

She waited until they were in Momo's room, the door shut tight, to speak.

"What is it you want, Momo?" Rukia sounded so depressed. It wasn't like her.

"I want to see my old friend, strong, independent, stubborn, Rukia Kuchiki. Do you know where she is?"

"Cute, Momo." Rukia was sarcastic at least.

"I'm just wondering. This moping attitude isn't at all like you? Did something happen?"

Rukia sighed, a sigh too old for her 23 years.

"Where shall I begin? First, my brother is here. He wanted me to return home."

"And are you going to?"

"No. I will not, we've come to an agreement. Second, Renji is also here."

"Meaning that you will be uncomfortable around him?"

"Around my brother's lover? Definitely. Third, Ichigo Kurosaki is a pain in the ass."

"Ichigo is?" Momo was shocked. It had seemed that they'd been spending so much time together, and Momo had assumed that all of the shouting earlier had been between Rukia and Byakuya, just now realizing that it could have also been between Ichigo and Rukia.

"Don't let the idiocy fool you. He's pure, spitting evil!"

"Well, how did you two start arguing?" Momo asked.

Rukia froze, a deer caught in headlights. "I… I have no idea! It just…started, I guess. That can happen, right?"

"Uh, no. No it cannot."

* * *

Ichigo felt guilty. More guilty than he could stand. It had been uncalled for, his vicious behavior. She had been trying to thank him, even if she did have a rather…abstract method of doing so. And what did Ichigo do? He made things ten times worse, that's what. He knew that most people considered him to be an idiot, but, even his least favorite people would have to admit, he's taken idiocy to a whole new level.

It was now 7:00 and Ichigo still hadn't seen Rukia since here dramatic exit. He wasn't sure what he would do when he saw, he simply knew that he wanted to. If it would help him make amends, he'd do the same as Rukia had earlier that day, swallow his pride and apologize.

Rukia had been reading when shadow had loomed right over her, blocking her light. She looked up to see a scowling face and a head full of spiky, orange hair.

"Yes, Ichigo? Here to mock my height? Throw in a few sarcastic remarks? Or is just some general insults we're going for?"

Ichigo grit his teeth, and avoided her eyes. "No." His voice was softer than she'd ever heard it. It was also filled with reluctance. She paid attention, this was new for the berry, after all.

"Rukia," He met her eyes with great effort on his part.

"I'm sorry."

Rukia started. Was that really what had just come out of his mouth? Was that really why he'd seemed so uncomfortable?

"I was unnecessarily rude to you. For that I apologize." Rukia just stared at him, really stared, as though seeing him for the first time. His scowl deepened as she watched.

"Well? Are you going to say anything?" He demanded, his temper flaring within an instant.

Rukia already knew what she wanted to say. "Ichigo, what do you say we make a truce. At least, until we find something important to argue about." She explained. "It doesn't make sense to fight for no good reason."

He nodded. "I'd like that."

**See, I wasn't going to make them at each other's throats the entire time! They'll get along from now on, unless of course, Ichigo calls Rukia short, or Rukia calls ichigo a carrot top. Though, haven't you noticed that the only real faults they can find in each other is height and hair color? Sure, Rukia may call Ichigo and idiot, but we all know that he isn't really that dumb, and Ichigo will tell Rukia that her drawings suck, but other than that, they haven't got anything to argue about. As for the situation with Renji and Byakuya, yes they will be a couple. I won't really be putting any Yaoi fluff in here, I just want everyone to know that it's there. **

**Sharebearthedeathbear-** Ichigo just had to slam the door in Byakuya's face. I refused to write it any other way!

**BLEACHISAWESOMEANDIMAWESOME XP-** It was solved quickly, mainly because I was too lazy to drag it out, and also because I didn't think anyone would really want to read a fight that went on for as long as those two could keep it up.

**Falconrukichi- **Perhaps someday Ichigo will learn, at family reunions maybe.

**Sallythedestoyerofworlds-** I don't blame you for skipping authors notes. I myself am a guilty culprit of the same crime. Maybe, if I stopped putting them in caps lock, they would look less intimidating?

**capslock-nanao-** I'm just guessing here, but, you don't like Byakuya very much do you? Not that I could blame you. When he first showed up, I thought he was a prick.

**Icyangel27-**Hate Grimmjow? God forbid! That would get me torn apart by mindless fan girls! Oh, and, PCE? Doesn't that mean Pure Concentrated Evil or something? If so, I may have to feel quite flattered!

**Symbion-**Thank you for comment. Constructive criticism is nice to have, and I appreciate your opinion.

**Moonshine-**Spot on my friend. Nice job.

**LacksCommonSense-**Yes, I can see your point. I simply feel that no one can be emotionless _all _the time. I mean, there has to be something in him just waiting to snap!

**Evilmiliana- **You are in luck. There will be some light HitsuHina, this I swear!


	10. Food Can't Cook Itself

_I do not own Bleach._

_Alright, Moonshine. A visitation by the Kurosaki family it is. All that remains is the time. Do I develop Ichigo and Rukia's relationship a bit, or do I add it immediately and have crazy old Isshin jump to crazy conclusions before they really know one another? What should I do? _

It was the fifth day in the house, and Ulquiorra was already bewildered. As usual, people and their damned, useless emotions were the cause. In this case, Ulquiorra couldn't understand the culprit's, two of them, by the way, bipolar tendencies. Did they simply change on a whim? Was this a contest to see who could manage to maintain their civil disposition the longest? He hadn't a clue. Of course, Ichigo and Rukia knew what was going on, but, being the wicked devils only they could manage to be, the rest of the house was left in the dark. They felt that their sudden change in behavior, and consequential decrease in hostility spoke for itself. If only they knew the torture poor, pitiful Ulquiorra suffered. If only they knew!

"I'm hungry. Cook something." It seemed this was all Rukia had heard for the past two days.

"Rangiku, if you're that hungry you'll make yourself something," Rukia replied for the umpteenth time.

"But I don't know how!" Rangiku whined rather shrilly, and it was grating on Rukia's nerves. "Besides, why should I cook if you're here?"

"Maybe, because I'm not your frickin slave!"

Rangiku pouted. "Don't you love me?"

"Rangiku, I barely know you!"

"You don't have to know me to love me!"

"What kind of messed up love is that?"

Thoroughly disrupted from his engrossing read, Ichigo watched the woman bicker with apprehension. If this were a manga (Which it isn't. It's fan fiction silly!) he would be sweat dropping right then. Why? Because the moment Rangiku knew that she couldn't get what she wanted from Rukia, she would turn to Ichigo, the second best cook in the house. And, let me just say, her efforts in persuasion were less than appealing and more than embarrassing for the dear, bashful young man.

"Ichigooo!" Shit! It was too late. Ichigo had to make a run for it. In a futile effort, he leaped from the couch, successfully dodged Rangiku and was almost home free when the whining nuisance tackled him to the ground. Rukia, had a laugh about that one, not to mention it was a moment she'd never let him forget.

While this was happening, Toshiro passed by, considering going into the library to find a book (What else would you do in a library?). However, at the sight of his friend, squashed pitifully to the ground by the menace Rangiku, he decided against entering the room. In fact, Toshiro figured he would manage quite well without the book. Nothing was worth facing Rangiku's wrath, ending in the same form of suffocation as Ichigo.

"Rangiku! Get off me! I'll suffocate!" Ichigo sort of cried, sort of huffed.

"Ichigo, I'm hungry! Cook me something!" Rangiku wailed, ignoring her prisoner.

"Why do I have to do it? Can't you do anything by yourself?"

"I won't get off unless you cook!"

"Don't threaten me, just make your own damn food!"

"Why don't you just give her what she wants Ichigo?" Rukia crowed from the couch, happily adding to his suffering. "I won't think any less of you for it." She grinned evilly, a challenge in disguise. Ichigo caught right on.

"You heartless monster!"

* * *

I'd like to be able to say that Ichigo won, that he didn't admit defeat, and thus lose his pride, honor, and manly dignity. I'd also like to be able to say that muffins are radioactive, and stone age cell phones can eat people, but, alas, such fairy tales are not to be! I've never been one to blatantly spout such BS. So, unless of course you'd like to hazard a different guess, it would be safe to say that our poor, tormented strawberry was in none other than the kitchen, giving into to Rangiku's demands. It'd also be pretty safe to bet that Rukia was enjoying every minute of it.

"Don't you have anything better to do?" Ichigo demanded, taking his anger out on the scrambled eggs no longer doing it for him, glaring at the petite, little woman perched on the counter beside him.

"Not really, no," Rukia replied, not that she would be doing something else anyways. This was much more fun.

"Well, the least you could do is help!"

"Nah. I'm not the wuss that gave in."

"I'm a doctor, not some professional wrestler or something."

"Well, you're one wimpy, weak willed doctor, that much is certain"

"I'm not supposed to be some brawny, Mr. Universe, or something," Ichigo replied and Rukia had to admit, he had a point. Besides, gigantic muscles sort of grossed her out. If if Ichigo had to have a rotten personality, the least he could do was be something nice to look at. And he was handsome, with his dangerous, chocolate eyes, and sharp features. Even his hair had an edgy, bold feel to it.

Realizing she'd been staring, Rukia averted her gaze, suddenly finding her hands quite fascinating in comparison. "Perhaps you're right," Rukia mumbled. "You're dumb enough as it is, you don't need the meathead body to go with it." There we go, cover up embarrassment with harassment instead.

* * *

Ichigo escaped Rangiku the moment an opening arrived, leaving before she had him do her laundry, or clean her room, or something of that nature. Now, his only issue was finding something to entertain himself with. Luckily for him, Toshiro had the same problem.

"I'm so bored," Ichigo groaned, stretching out lazily on the couch.

"Then find something to do," Toshiro replied, he himself sitting on the couch in a much more dignified manner than his friend.

"Don't act like you're having such a great time, Toshiro. You're just as bored as I am."

" Perhaps," Toshiro had to admit." But I'm not the one complaining."

"Shut up."

"But, Ichigo. I'm curious about something," Toshiro was serious in an instant.

Ichigo could tell he wasn't going to like this. "Curious about what?"

"You and Rukia."

"What's there to be curious about. Our relationship is pretty straight forward, isn't it. After all, it shouldn't take a genius to figure out that we aren't too fond of each other."

"Ichigo, you two bicker like an old married couple." Toshiro popped dear Ichigo's little bubble of delusional fantasy with fierce brutality.

"We don't bicker like that! Even old married couple or feuding friends don't want to bite one another's heads off!" Ichigo insisted.

"Ichigo, just think about it. Do you really despise Rukia? Is it really _her_ you hate?"

"Sure it is! Or, at least, I think it is," Ichigo mumbled, quickly losing conviction. Damn Toshiro and his unwanted insight!

Now Toshiro had that smug look on his face, the smallest grin on his lips. Huffing, Ichigo turned away, determined to ignore his bad, unhelpful friend. Ichigo still wanted to remain oblivious. He was so much happier that way.

This one was a bit short, but I promise I'll make it up to you all in the next chapter. Trust me when I say that you'll definitely like what happens next!

**Sallythedestoyerofworlds23- **I hadn't actually planned on Renji and Byakuya, it just sort of happened on it's own. I had no control over that development, I swear. However, the major Ichiruki development you find in the next chapter is completely controlled. Hint, hint.

**Falconrukichi- **Yeah, though they may just love to argue, so I can't say the truce will last forever!

**caps lock-nanao- **You actually hate Ichigo? That's interesting, I didn't think there were many people that even mildly disliked Ichigo. That's alright, I actually like evil Aizen better than I did his original character.

**AnuHit- **That's just my insanity talking. It can't help but pair the two together.

**Icyangel27- **Ah, I was looking forward to the Pure Concentrated Evil. I was actually quite flattered. Ah well, on topic, you'll find HitsuHina in the next chapter.

**Moonshine- **I've noticed that he only turns into an insensitive idiot when he's in an argument. When he's actually fighting, he's the complete opposite.

**BLEACHISAWESOMEANDIMAWESOME XP- **I don't know about you, but I don't even really have to travel to Canada to play with Beavers. Besides, when Canada is half a day's trip away you don't really feel like you're missing too much!

**Sharebearthedeathbear- **I swear, something significant happens in the next chapter. In fact, the significance might be enough to change the world!


	11. Almost, Civil Conversation

**I Don't Own Bleach and neither do you, most likely, anyhow.**

****

Okay, believe it or not, this was not the development I was talking about. This was actually somewhere in the middle region of my plans, but, seeing as if I hadn't stopped here, you'd all be waiting for your next chapter at least another two weeks, or maybe a year, this will have to do.

****

I Don't Own Bleach and neither do you, most likely, anyhow.

****

Okay, believe it or not, this was not the development I was talking about. This was actually somewhere in the middle region of my plans, but, seeing as if I hadn't stopped here, you'd all be waiting for your next chapter at least another two weeks, or maybe a year, this will have to do.

"Everyone, I know what we'll do tomorrow!" Rangiku cried, jumping from her seat, succesfully capturing the attention of everyone in the room, their dinner a forgotten luxary.

"What the hell are you talking about, Rangiku?" Ichigo demanded, dropping his noodle loaded chopsticks back into his bowl.

"We've all been a bit lost these last few days, right? No one knows quite what to do and we're all bored?"

"I suppose," Momo consented, everyone now paying Rangiku full attention, their dinners ignored.

"I think that we're all uncomfortable getting to know one another while under constant surveillance." She waved her arms to accentuate the presence of hidden camera's.

"What are you proposing, Rangiku?"

She paused, looking at each of her housemates. It seemed as though everyone held their breath, waiting.

"We're having a picnic!"

* * *

Isshin Kurosaki would always describe himself as a loving father. He cared for his dear children with a ferocity that could not be rivaled, explaining why he had taught his dearest and only son to fight at a tender age and still took it upon himself to keep the boy's skill's honed to this day. His love was also why Isshin made certain to include himself in whatever aspect of Ichigo's life he could get his hands on. So, it goes without saying, Isshin became terribly distressed when his grown son stopped answering his phone.

"I don't understand, Kisuke! How could Ichigo ignore his loving father?" Isshin wailed over the phone. "I mean, normally he answers at least one or two of my ten daily phone calls, but this week he hasn't answered any! What am I to do?"

"Er, Isshin. I'm not sure why he didn't tell you, but…Ichigo isn't home. He won't be for the next 174 days, actually." Kisuke didn't like this awkward position he'd been thrust in. When he had convinced Ichigo to participate in the experiment, he hadn't even considered Isshin's reaction. For a scientist, he'd been pretty stupid.

"My boy, is on…vacation?" Isshin mumbled coldly. "Without taking the rest of his family? And such a long vacation too! Oh, Masaki! How I have failed you, raising such a horrible, selfish son!"

"No! Isshin, he isn't on vacation! He's participating in a science experiment." Kisuke had to stop him before his wailing devotion to his late wife reached it's peak.

Isshin paused, the silence over the phone deathly. "This is…one of _your_ science experiments?" Isshin was carefully controlled, never a good sign.

"Yes, a psychology study. Ichigo will be living in a house with seven other people, three of them male, four of them female, for 180 days. We want to see how people react in a slightly forced, yet comfortable environment. Ichigo was interested and signed up. He brought Toshiro with him." Kisuke explained. It was a pretty simple notion to grasp, but, Kisuke _knew _that is Isshin had his way, he would pervert the entire concept.

"So, you mean to tell me, Ichigo is spending half a year in a house full of girls!

"I wouldn't say _full, _but-"

"Kisuke, you are a genius! This is exactly what my boy needs!" Isshin cried, literally, in both forms. "How can I ever repay you?"

"It's fine, Isshin. Really, he's helping me more than I'm helping you."

"Then may I ask for a favor?"

"Is this a favor Ichigo is going to like?"

"Nope. Not at all."

Kisuke considered, the process taking a single moment.

"Ask away, my friend!"

* * *

Though not exactly stoked about the picnic, Rukia had to admit, they'd picked the perfect day to do it. The sun was shining, the birds chirping, and a refreshing breeze blowing. On a day like this, Rukia couldn't help but feel a brilliant sense of euphoria.

"Oi, Rangiku! Where are we going?" Ichigo's demand snapped Rukia out of her reverie.

"To the woods, of course! I don't want my skin to burn!"

"What a stupid reason," Ichigo grumbled, but still followed Rangiku's lead nonetheless. Somehow, Rukia had wound up wedged between Ichigo and Renji, trailing behind at the back of the pack. Momo was busy having an avid, and from the looks of it, enthusiastic conversation with Toshiro a ways ahead of them, while Orihime and Ulquiorra trailed behind Rangiku. So, Rukia was left with Renji chatting in her ear, and Ichigo stooped beside her, why, only god knew.

'Besides Toshiro, I'm the only person Ichigo is familiar with in the house.' Rukia realized, stealing a furtive glance at her scowling companion.

"Hey, Rukia. Are you listening?" Renji was the one to disrupt Rukia's thoughts this time.

"No, not really," Rukia answered truthfully. "Was it important?"

"I was commenting on the weather." Renji gestured to the sky.

"Oh." Rukia couldn't believe and old friend like Renji had nothing better to say than mundane commentary on the _weather, _of all things! That aside, Rukia hated small talk. Didn't Renji know this?

"Perfect weather for a picnic," Renji plowed on, oblivious to Rukia. "Just be careful, okay? We may be shaded in the woods, but you can still be sunburned and you can't ruin your perfectly pale skin. Kuchiki's are not to have bronze skin after all."

"Are they not aloud to make decisions for themselves as well, Renji?" Rukia couldn't believe Ichigo had beaten her to it, not mention he was standing up for the very woman he had bickered with just this morning.

Renji turned an odd shade of red, almost managing a scowl as impressive as Ichigo's. "I was not speaking to you, Kurosaki."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "_I_ require your permission to voice an opinion?"

"Unfortunately, no. I'm just saying, you can voice your opinions to someone who wants to hear them."

Rukia was slightly confused and peeved, especially peeved over the fact that she was confused in the first place! Why was it that no one could seem to get along? Sure, she and Ichigo had declared a truce, but it seemed as soon as they'd made up, he'd moved right along to the next available target. It was as though Ichigo enjoyed arguing.

Meanwhile, the men had continued on, Rukia forgotten by now.

"Why should it matter if I interrupt?" Ichigo demanded. "You weren't saying anything important anyways."

"You don't _have_ to listen to me! You could just ignore it like any decent person would!"

"Would it truly be decent of me to ignore it while I wasn't the only tortured by your mundane, tedious act of crime?" Who knew Ichigo had such an extensive vocabulary?"

Renji spluttered lamely, almost halting entirely. Ichigo had an intensity in his glare that made Rukia realize she didn't quite like her wedged position between the men.

"Rukia, make this idiot go away. You can't possible like him hounding you this way!"

There he went again! Ordering Rukia around as though she were some adolescent child, unable to decide for herself! Did Renji believe all of his time spent around Byakuya would rub a bit of his superiority of onto him?

"Ichigo is entitled to do whatever he likes. _I_ am not about to tell an adult what they can and cannot do," Rukia countered pointedly, not caring if Renji didn't like it. Renji could get as pissy as he wanted about this because Rukia hadn't cared for the way he'd been addressing her.

"If that's how things are, I'll leave you alone with your new _pal_," Renji snarled, stalking to the front of the procession.

"Looks like Renji could use a little liquid spirits," Ichigo remarked, watching Renji chug the rather convenient alcoholic beverage that Rangiku was, oh so, kind enough to offer the sulking man.

"He always drinks when he's in a bad mood," Rukia replied.

"Is he often in a bad mood?"

"It all depends on whether or not he can have his own way, rather like a spoiled child in a way."

"Speaking of which, you didn't have to take my side back there. You could have stuck with Renji. I wasn't expecting you to…well, you know."

"You weren't expecting me to shame him, thus leading him to a spiraling bout of self pity and alcoholic influence?"

"Well, yeah. I, personally, was making an effort _not_ to sound brutal, but that pretty much sums it up," Ichigo replied.

"Did you consider that I was just as peeved at Renji as yourself?" Rukia countered. "Besides, an effort to be merciful doesn't suit you."

Ichigo cocked an eyebrow imploringly. "I'll have to make a particular effort to be as utterly brutish as possible in our next fight. To appease your own wishes, of course, however contradictory that may be."

"That's only if you get the chance!" Rukia snickered. "I'll have destroyed long before you could even manage true resistance."

"A possibility, that. They do say that woman are the root of all evil, after all." Ichigo may have claimed woman were the vile creatures, but the mischievous grin he flashed her way could have come from hell itself.

Rukia returned the grin, her own malice right behind it. "So, you know a lot about woman, I take it?" She dropped the question with enough innocence to drown a kitten, but the satisfaction she found at the slight red tinge to Ichigo's face and the panicked expression was far from pure.

"I wouldn't say I know _a lot_ about woman, exactly." Ichigo stammered. "I know enough, but not too much! I'm not some drooling lecher or anything! Don't get that idea! Oh, stop looking at me like that! That's not a good look!"

"I don't believe I mentioned anything about perversion." Rukia mused. "I must say, that makes me a little suspicious."

Ichigo scowled (because pouting isn't manly enough), any trace of embarrassment gone. "I understand how this works, Rukia. This is where you start turning all of my words against me."

Rukia laughed. "I was only teasing Ichigo. It was my indirect method of asking if you were in a relationship, idiot."

"That's one hell of a messed up way to do it, Rukia."

Rukia shrugged. "I do what I can."

Ichigo sighed, but began nonetheless. " To answer your question, no, I am not in a relationship. My last one ended a little over a year ago."

"It didn't end well, I presume." Rukia read the tone of his voice.

"She cheated on me, with a lot of men, for a long span of time, all without me knowing, of course. Senna was her name."

Ichigo grew quiet, a sullen sort of moping Rukia had never witnessed before then. She'd begun to regret the conversation when Ichigo was himself in an instant, his strong, moody façade in place like a well worn pair of sneakers.

"How about you Rukia? You have a special someone?"

"Not at the moment." She replied. "I've dated enough men, but none of them really stick around long enough for a serious relationship."

"Why not? I mean, sure, you're an evil, grumpy, violent midget, but there's got to be guys that go for that kind of thing, like a masochist or something."

The bruise Ichigo earned for that one wouldn't fade for days.

"Byakuya happened," Rukia continued the story with a little more satisfaction while Ichigo rubbed his newly required wound. "He'd scare them away before the relationship had made any progress. It got to the point that I'd keep my dates secret for as long as possible. I got pretty good at it too, I managed to hide a few of my boyfriends for _months_, but Byakuya's spies always managed to find us in the end.

"Wait a second, your brother had spies watching you? As in, all of the time? Isn't that a bit overprotective?"

Rukia nodded. "I got pretty good at losing and avoiding them, though. I could never manage more than two or three hours, but it was sort of fun, in a way."

"So, you've never had a serious relationship?"

"There was one, but he doesn't really count."

"Why?"

"Because after he had fooled everyone in my family, successfully used me to boost social status, and earned his father a promotion in our company, he was caught embezzling money from our bank accounts." Rukia explained.

"Wow, that makes a whoring girlfriend look like a minor offender." Ichigo remarked.

"His name was Kaien. We were together four years, before he was arrested. We'd graduated from high school together, we were talking about marriage, even! It taught me an important lesson, though."

Ichigo didn't like what this conversation was doing to the mood. It was contradictory to the general atmosphere. So, Ichigo decided to lighten the mood, in the way only Ichigo can.

"You know," Rukia looked up, "Something isn't quite right."

"What's that?" Rukia asked, not bothering to hide her incredulous and spare Ichigo's feelings.

"This Kaien, or Kane, or whatever, how did he ever manage to put up with you?"

Ichigo bit back a groan as Ichigo's little fist pounded the same place she'd abused only minutes before, Ichigo wondering if he'd have lost the use of his arm by the time the experiment was over. Still, Ichigo could see a slight grin, one that Rukia tried to hide, and he knew he'd been successful.

"Alright, I deserved that one." Ichigo admit, albeit grudgingly.

"Damn right you did!"

**It just occurred to me that I've forgotten to mention an important little fact. You can find a progress report on my profile for each chapter. Meaning, if you'd like to know when a new chapter will be published and released, check my profile for details. I'm too tired to do any replies right now! I'm going to bed!**


	12. Picnic Under the Trees

**I don't own Bleach, I spent all of my money on world domination instead.**

**God, Hitsuhina is awkward! In the manga and the anime, the only time they get a chance to really converse with each other, the moment is ruined by Momo going psycho over Aizen, it seems. So, I guess let me know if it's as horrible reading the pitiful attempt at Hitsuhina as it was writing it.**

Momo found that on a glorious day with glorious weather, she was able to forget whatever worries and confusions that had plagued her all week. She could ignore the bickering behind her, she could pretend not to see the endearing way Ulquiorra put up with Orihime's bubbled-headed nonsense, she could even push from her mind the terrible memories she would have of Rangiku and alcohol. Yes, all that needed her attention was the comforting tingle of the sun on her skin, and the handsome and engaging man beside her.

'See, Rukia. I told you this would be a good experience.' Momo thought dreamily. Of course, thinking of her popped that dimwitted bubble in an instant. 'That's right. All Rukia's done is argue the entire time. Mainly with Ichigo. But, I don't understand why, they never have any real reason behind all of the bickering.'

"Geesh, can't they act their age?" Toshiro grumbled, rubbing the back of his head, as though on page with Momo's own thoughts.

"I think they enjoy acting that way," Momo replied. "Not that you can tell when listening to them."

"Hmph."

"Not that their irregularities matter. After all, no one in this house can be classified as normal."

"Are you suggesting that I am in some way, abnormal, or weird like them?" Toshiro seemed to latch onto the suggestion everyone was abnormal. Time to pop his hypothetical bubble of ignorant bliss.

"Toshiro, you're a twenty year old man that looks like a fourteen year old with the hair color of an old man. What part of that is normal?"

* * *

Rangiku eventually stopped at in a secluded little clearing, found by pure chance after ages trekking through the woods.

"This is it!" She cried, dropping the picnic basket to the ground with sickening disregard.

"That'd be great, if anyone knew where exactly we were. Or hell, better yet, knew how to get back." Ichigo complained.

"We're here to have fun, Ichigo. Stop looking so gloomy." Rukia grumbled bitterly.

Ichigo glared hatefully in her direction. She glared hatefully in turn. "You're not exactly the epiphany of pure freaking nirvana, yourself!"

"Shut up, at least I'm trying to have a good time. You, on the other hand, haven't even bothered.

"You're right Rukia. In fact, this right here is real cheery. I think I feel an overwhelming sense of euphoria. Whatever you're doing, Rukia, it's almost working." Ichigo sneered. He had to admit, sarcasm was wondrous thing.

It was a moment before Rukia replied, perhaps spending that time counting to ten in order to ensure her freedom rather than imprisonment for the death of a carrot top;s peculiar death by leafy twig.

"Has anyone told you what a bastard you can be?"

"Besides you? No."

* * *

Toshiro decided to do something that, had he been clear headed, he would have never even considered. But, while Ichigo and Rukia continued yet another vicious attack against one another's almost impenetrable self esteems, Toshiro couldn't help but notice how worried it made Momo look. For some reason, he didn't like that. If these idiots wanted to tear away at one another, they could do it when no one else would caught up in the fight.

"Oi, Ichigo." Toshiro didn't have much of a plan. For once he didn't plan a million miles ahead of the situation. He simply… acted. "Catch."

The flying projectile hit it's mark, square on the back of Ichigo's head.

"Ow! What the hell was that for, Toshiro?" The carrot top demanded, picking the damn missile from the ground, a Frisbee it seemed.

"It was a challenge, Ichigo. You and Rukia against Momo and I."

"What?" Rukia demanded, Momo looking just as confused.

Toshiro ignored them, having his hands full competing with Ichigo in a full blown stare down.

"Well, are you going to be a coward, or will you fight like a man?"

Needless to say, Ichigo took the challenge, roping a lost and irritated Rukia into the challenge with him. Somehow, Momo had also, far more willingly, joined the competition. With the four of them at it, the term challenge took on a literal meaning. This was no ordinary game of Frisbee, unless of course normal games of Frisbee included acrobatics like back flips and the splits. At one point, Ichigo even boosted Rukia into the air, above even the carrot tops head, to catch a ridiculously high throw delivered by Toshiro. Though difficult for the four competitors, it was great fun watching for everyone else. Their only regret would be that they forget to keep score.

"I'm telling you, we won!" Toshiro insisted, in one of his rare bouts of fiery disposition.

"No way in hell did you beat the midget and I," Ichigo replied. "We kicked ass." Ichigo saved himself with the last bit of his comment. If he hadn't made such an honest declaration Rukia would have hit him.

"Are you kidding? We pummeled you!"

"You only wish!"

Momo sighed, shaking her head sadly. "I think they care more about it than we ever will."

Rukia nodded. "They're men."

"Ah, how easily that explains everything," Momo replied.

"Oi! You two!" Both of the woman jumped, looking to see that the anger the men had previously directed towards one another was now being expended upon them. "Stop fraternizing with the enemy!"

"But, it's just Momo. We aren't enemies from one little match of Frisbee." Rukia would never understand why men had to take competition so seriously.

"Yeah, I mean, we both know who won, so what does it matter?" Momo agreed.

"Wait, what do you mean we know who won? I thought it was undecided," Rukia demanded. It seemed the peace with one another was about to be interrupted in a nasty way.

"Well, even if you and Ichigo weren't disqualified for cheating, Toshiro and I obviously scored the most points."

"Cheating? We beat you fair and square!" Rukia cried.

"I don't think it's even possible to cheat at Frisbee," Ichigo mumbled.

While the group of competitive idiots bickered, Orihime edged ever closer, closely guarded by Ulquiorra.

"Um, guys! You guys, if you could just listen," Orihime mumbled meekly. "You guys, it was a tie! Neither side ever lost a point! You both have perfect scores!"

"What?"

Orihime backed into Ulquiorra, seeking his protection from the sudden anger directed at this new development, or more specifically, her.

"It really was a tie. You should have seen the match. You were all incredible, if, you know, that helps at all."

The only logical thing that could follow was a deep, depressing silence. We all know the silence I'm talking about. That deep smothering quiet that makes you want to either cry or go on a psychotic rampage. It takes a brave soul to break that horrid, blasphemous plague to man. Or, if you haven't got any of them around, an irresponsible fool without a care or thought for the consequences of their actions will work just as well.

"What're we eating for lunch?" Rangiku posed the question, giggling, her back to a tree, a sulking and very drunk Renji beside her.

* * *

It had been a brilliant afternoon, really it had. Rukia could find only the barest of flaws in the day. Yet, she couldn't shake the heavy sense of dread attempting to suffocate all that was happy in the event. She would glance at the sky, the sun's radiance soon to be smothered by a thick blanket of rain clouds. The rest of her companions were seemingly unaware, or uncaring.

As loathe as she was to spoil any part of Momo's day, she had to tell someone before she disappeared lest they think she had gotten lost out in the woods.

"Momo, listen, I'm heading back to the house alright? If anyone asks let them know."

"What?" Rukia had gained her full attention. "Why would you do that?"

Rukia lied. "I don't feel very well."

"Oh." Momo gave her a sympathetic look, but was obviously reluctant to give up her perfect afternoon though she also looked willing to accompany Rukia out of friendship.

"I'll be fine. See you at the house, alright." She began walking away before receiving an answer. She didn't expect anyone to follow.

Rukia was wrong about one thing. She hadn't been the only one to notice the approaching storm. She also had made her exit entirely unnoticed. A particular carrot head couldn't help but notice the demon midget's escape. Needless to say, he didn't like it. If he wasn't allowed to run off, why should she be able to manage it. But then he reasoned, she wasn't a 6 foot, orange haired monster. Ichigo was starting to see how smaller could, Indeed, be better. But, anyway, Ichigo wasn't about to let that evil dwarf get away with skipping out on everyone.

"Hey, Momo. Where is Rukia going?" Ichigo knew Rukia would have at least told her best friend that she was leaving.

"She's heading back to the house. Doesn't feel well, apparently." Momo didn't seem the least bit suspicious. Ichigo wasn't fooled, he knew Rukia was feeling fine. He nodded his appreciation and ran off, determined to retrieve the midget plague.

**I know, this is so late it isn't even funny. Let me just say, going back to school is hell, Pure Concentrated Hell! I'll be starting a new story, something a little darker in tone, but, I promise to keep updating this. I refuse to be one of those author's that drops a story when they get bored with it. Also, from now on, I will only be replying to anonymous comments in my chapters. To the rest of you, I will reply via account. Sorry for the poor editing, by the way. I really just skimmed over everything.**


	13. Wash It Away

**I don't own Bleach. Hell, I don't even know if I own the voices speaking to me in my head.**

**It's short. I know, but only because I didn't feel right continuing.**

Rukia had a lot of good ideas, so, it only made sense that a few god awful ones would come back to bite her in the ass. Or, so she tried to remind herself, anyways. Not that it was helping.

She jumping, a scream jumping to the front of her throat, but was bitten back. She resisted the urge to huddle on the ground in a small, sobbing heap.

Yes, it had been a bad idea, setting off into the forest alone.

* * *

For a tiny little thing, Rukia sure made an obvious path. For Ichigo, this was a good thing, but something that rebelled against the peculiar brand of survival instincts he'd had drilled into him from an early age. He could just imagine the way his former teacher Soi Foin would cringe at Rukia's obvious lack of covert abilities.

As he continue following Rukia's trail, and the sky grew darker, all but raining hell upon his head, her path grew frantic and wild, signs of where she had tripped and stumbled growing more frequent.

'Could she be afraid of something?' Ichigo wondered, no other theories making nearly as much sense. Though not certain, Ichigo unintentionally quickened his pace, his long legs hurrying him along deeper into the forest, after the small woman.

* * *

Rukia felt so weak, so despicable. She hated this. Each flash of lightning brought on a whole wave of fear, more potent than the last. Each rumble of thunder had her quivering. She was lost, stranded in the woods during a rain storm. Her hair and sopping clothing clung, heavy and cold, doing nothing more than furthering her misery.

'I'm useless until the storm ends.' Rukia huddled deeper into herself, trying to summon some last fragment of warmth. A strangled scream choked from her throat with yet another barrage of lightning.

* * *

Surprise, astonishment, some other synonym for pure freaking disbelief. Ichigo hadn't meant to find Rukia, well, not in this way, at least. He'd almost stumbled over her while she curled into the smallest possible ball on the forest floor.

She hadn't noticed him yet. Her forehead was resting on her knees, hands tightly clapped over her ears. It seemed so intimate, something he couldn't imagine Rukia ever showing to another, not even her closest loved one. For a brief moment, Ichigo considered turning back, pretending to stumble upon her when she regained control. But, that wasn't quite right. A strong little devil she may have been, but impervious she was not.

Ichigo dropped to the ground beside the little woman, slinging his arm around her shoulder's to pull her close. She looked freezing. If sharing his body heat was the smallest favor he could offer, there would be no hesitation.

Rukia stiffened, but didn't pull away. She leaned into the contact, actually. Lifting her head, but not making eye contact, she wiped uselessly at her face, her tears lost in pouring rain anyhow.

"Don't say anything."

Ichigo cocked his head, staring down with earnest emotion. "About what, Rukia?"

She finally looked at him, only to throw a withering glare. "Don't mock me, either."

He didn't laugh. For some odd reason, though well deserved, considering their past treatment of each other, he felt…hurt. "I'm not mocking you. I promise, Rukia."

She looked up again, losing herself in his eyes, so serious, such beautiful spark in those eyes. "I'm sorry." Rukia meant it. She was glad her eyes conveyed it, for Ichigo's softened. "I should have known better, should have expected more of you. I won't make the same mistake again."

They sat in comfortable silence then. Rukia climbed into Ichigo's lap, wrapping her arm's around his neck, her head resting on his chest. His arms snaked around her small form, warm and safe. The storm rolled on, but, though still terrified, Rukia felt better, the steady drum of Ichigo's heart drowning out the majority of the storm.

"I'm claustrophobic."

"What?" This was so sudden from Ichigo.

"I'm claustrophobic." He repeated, "Truly, utterly terrified of small spaces. I just thought that you should know. So that we're even, I mean."

Rukia couldn't wipe the ridiculous grin from her face. "You fool." She tried not to laugh as Ichigo stiffened beneath her. "But," she hugged him tighter.

"Thank you."

* * *

The rain continued for another thirty minutes. Ichigo and Rukia had their first real conversation during that time, a distraction, really, while they waited for the storm to end.

'This should have felt awkward.' Ichigo reflected, walking back to the house with Rukia. 'That wasn't something normal acquaintances do, especially not bickering, oppositional acquaintances.' But then, analyzing things only made it actually become awkward. Perhaps, Ichigo decided, letting things be was the best decision.

* * *

"Are you kidding me, Ichigo? Really, you have got to be shitting me right now!"

"It isn't that bad!"

"Not that bad? It's horrendous!"

"Well, what would you know, you hell spawned midget?"

"Shut up, you ginger oaf!"

Momo had never liked soap opera's. Unfortunately, Ichigo and Rukia seemed determined to supply the entire house with their own, _inescapable_, performance.

"Shiro, weren't they just getting along, oh, I don't know, last night."

Toshiro nodded, confirming Momo's suspicions. "Yes, they were. But, now it's morning, and thus, a completely new day. Though, I must admit, it had taken them a significant amount of time to find something to fight over. That's promising."

Momo sighed, watching the obstinate fools continue their bickering.

"Does it really matter that Ichigo likes ketchup on his eggs?"


	14. Fun In The Sun

**I don't own Bleach. I don't think that I'd be writing fan fiction if I did. **

**It's snowing. Big, fat flakes of icy torture floating onto my lawn. I don't think I should really live in the state with the second highest snowfall. I just get depressed whenever I look out my window. On that pleasant note, please enjoy my first update in a month. I'm back.**

"We're having a pool party!" Rangiku declared, for her, this meaning that she would get to flaunt a bikini and bask in the sun without the ridicule of being the first to do so. For the rest of the house, it was simply becoming painfully apparent that Rangiku liked to make big decisions for the entire house with her solo input alone guiding the idea.

"Why?" Ichigo, as only he could, demanded, already crass that morning due to losing a bet with Rukia, the consequence of which came in the form of badly done, childish drawings covering his hands and forearms, done in permanent marker, of course. It could have been worse, such as on his face as Rukia had originally proposed. But, still, just seeing Chappi the Bunny with some goofy, lopsided grin on Ichigo's hand was enough to set his temper ablaze.

"Because, we have a pool. It only makes sense to use it, and, what better way than with a pool party?"

Ichigo scoffed. "You just want to be able to run around half naked with a good excuse for doing so."

"Ichigo!"

"What? It's true!"

"Still, you don't just say something like that! Use some discretion, you fool."

Ichigo just scoffed, but held his tongue.

"Anyhow…" Rangiku still hadn't receive an answer and was growing impatient.

"I suppose that a pool party doesn't sound so bad. It's just in the backyard, so, it isn't as if any of us will get lost again." Ichigo and Rukia averted their gazes, assuming studiously nonchalant expressions. "And, we won't have the trouble of making a picnic basket," Toshiro continued. It wasn't as though he was actually fond of the idea. He was more of a winter sports kind of guy, but, he had seen the expression of Momo's face the moment the idea was mentioned. If it was something she would enjoy, he saw no reason why he couldn't give it a shot.

"I'm all for it!" Orihime gave her input, Ulquiorra nodding beside her.

"Whatever. I don't care." Renji grumbled. He was still suffering from a bruised ego from their last household event.

"I don't see anything wrong with it," Rukia added.

Everyone turned to Ichigo, waiting for his consent, though, of course, they already had the majority vote.

"Fine," Ichigo muttered, three of the females erupting into the cheers, Rukia the only one to keep her composure, though she did indulge herself with a pleased smile. A pool party could be fun given the circumstances.

* * *

"Rukia, could you help me? I can't decide!" Momo held two different swimsuits, up, giving her friend a pleading look akin to that of a puppy.

Rukia examined the suits, one of them being an average bikini with purple stripes against a red background, the other a one-piece suit with frills at the hips that flaunted Momo's full back.

"Personally, I would go with the one-piece."

"I thought so too, but, then I realized that this is one of the only times that a girl can show some skin without being criticized for it and, well, I just thought that it wouldn't hurt to show Toshiro some skin," Momo mumbled the last bit, going a bit red in the face.

"Maybe, but, from my stand point, the cuteness of that one-piece more than makes up for the lack of skin."

"You think so?"

Rukia smiled, nodding. Her friend obviously cared for Toshiro's opinion if she was going to grow so nervous over something as trivial as a bathing suit.

"Alright," Momo muttered, eying the one-piece. "I trust your judgment, Rukia. I'm going to go get ready." Rukia's friend raced from the room, giving Rukia peace to make her own decision.

Rukia had, like Momo, two bathing suits to choose from. The first, was a modest bikini with small shorts for the bottom and a wide top, completely covering her breasts, leaving her stomach exposed, and the other was, once again, like Momo, a one-piece, the only thing preventing it from being an ordinary one-piece being the small hole over her heart, exposing part of her cleavage.

It didn't take long. The bikini it was. Rukia wasn't sure who it was she was trying to impress. She wasn't sure why she wanted to look her best. In fact, Rukia didn't even like swimming. But, for someone reason, from the very beginning, she had been fired up over it in a way that was not usual for the serious young woman.

Putting on the bathing suit, Rukia decided to pull on an over shirt on top. Just in case, she reasoned. Going to the mirror, Rukia wondered if she should pull her hair up. Trying it out, she thought that it looked like she was trying too hard, and simply left her hair as it usually was. Now she felt antsy and bothered. Growling, Rukia stalked from the room. She needed a distraction to make her head feel right.

* * *

"What the hell is taking them so long?" Ichigo seethed, setting a furious pace back and forth. Toshiro, and Ulquiorra and he were all waiting down stairs, waiting for the girls. Renji had yet to show his face as well, but, judging by his behavior from earlier, they weren't sure if he would participate in the first place.

"What do you have to be crappy about? It can't be the bet from earlier. Rukia gave you some advice on how to remove the marker, which, considering that she was the one that did it in the first place, was very considerate of her. As for the girls being slow, they're woman. What more do you expect?" Leave it to Toshiro to further dampen Ichigo's mood by telling him that his crabbiness was unwarranted.

"What does it matter why? Am I not allowed to be grumpy every now and then?"

"Ichigo, you're always grumpy. This is you being downright pissy."

Ichigo would have hit Toshiro had Rukia not walked into the room at that moment.

"Ichigo, what did Toshiro ever do to you?" Ichigo turned, about to give Rukia a scathing reply, but never found his way to it. Instead, his eyes took over, determined to get a full look at the pretty spectacle before him. Luckily, it wasn't only Ichigo, meaning that he wouldn't look the part of the fool. Toshiro stared as well and Ulquiorra, well, he always had the same blank expression on his face so he didn't quite count. But, who had ever thought that Rukia was so…shapely.

Just then, when Ichigo was trying to regain control over his mouth in order to say something, anything, to fix the situation, Momo came tromping down the stairs and it was Toshiro's turn to really stare. Ichigo wondered what kind of reception Rangiku would get. Probably not the kind that she wanted, but, it wasn't as though Rangiku would be surprising them with anything about her body.

Finally, Rangiku and Orihime made their way down, Rangiku looking skimpy, Orihime looking cute. They didn't receive the same sort of stares, mainly because the men weren't about to risk their lives by looking at Orihime and Rangiku's suit was so skimpy, Ichigo felt like he was risking life in hell just by looking at her.

"Is that everyone?" Orihime asked, moving to stand by her husband.

"No. Renji's missing." Rangiky pointed out, Rukia getting a dark look as she did so. The little midget seemed to find something of great fascination on the floor at that point. For some reason, that set Ichigo's temper flaring again.

"I'll get him." Ichigo wasn't sure why he offered. He didn't even like Renji. "You guys go on ahead." Determined to do this now that he had offered, Ichigo began making his way up the stairs, going slowly until he heard everyone else leave the room. Pacified, the ginger continued.

Luckily, Ichigo still knew which of the rooms was Renji's from the encounter with Byakuya. Rapping his knuckles against the wood, Ichigo waited for a reply, but, it never came. Well, one couldn't say that he hadn't tried to be polite. The steadily agitated carrot top ripped the door open, barging in to find Renji curled up on his bed. It seemed like a bizarre action for a man with tons of tattoo's and a gangster's attitude. Ichigo almost considered backing out, but, then, he had already promised everyone downstairs that he'd fetch the temperamental moron.

"Oi! Renji. Get up. Everyone's waiting for you."

"Why the hell would they be doing that? It isn't as though any of them really want to see me. There aren't any of them that actually care!" Renji sounded too vulnerable for Ichigo's liking. It was just plain weird coming out of the man.

"They sent me, didn't they? We noticed that you weren't with us, idiot. If we had been fine with that, do you think I would have gone through this effort to retrieve you?"

Renji sat up, Ichigo relieved to see some fire in his eyes. "Why are you here?"

"I've already said. I'm here to get you for the pool party."

"No!" Renji growled. "Why are _you_ here when you are a part of the argument. What could you possibly gain by me being down there?"

Renji was right, of course. Ichigo didn't know what he was hoping to gain. Things were still sorting themselves out in his head. He did know, however, that Renji's attitude was spoiling the fun of the rest of the house, Rukia especially and Ichigo was no about to participate in a pool party if the rest of the house was going to be crappy about it.

"I don't know, Renji. That wasn't on my mind when I volunteered for this. I guess that I'm hoping you'll stop being such an ass, come down, and make up with Rukia. That might relieve some of the tension in this house at the very least. But, I can see that it was naught more than a fool's dream. If you don't want Rukia's forgiveness, I'll have to leave you be."

"Wait!" Renji stood from the bed, running to block the door. "You think I have a shot to reconcile with Rukia?"

Ichigo shook his head. "I think this is your last shot."

* * *

It was hard to focus on entertainment when one's friend/enemy was upstairs with one's old friend/possible ex-friend. Rukia's heart just wasn't in it. She wasn't alone though. Everyone else in the house felt the tension. Well, just about everyone.

"Ah? Why is everyone so melancholy? We're supposed to be having fun!" Rangiku whined.

"We're waiting for Ichigo and Renji," Toshiro replied, having a small stare down with the impatient, whiny red-head.

"And we appreciate that." Rukia froze at Ichigo's voice, hesitant to turn around. Ichigo had said we. That meant that Renji was with him. That meant that Rukia had to decide if she was going to try and mend their relationship or take the easy way out and break it off instead. It wasn't a decision she wanted to make. Still, Rukia turned, meeting the eyes of the man who had been with her before he had become a man, when he was only a child.

"Renji," she spoke.

He slowly inched his way over. "Yo, Rukia," he muttered, averting his eyes, looking more than uncomfortable.

"I'm glad that you're here." Renji looked up, startled.

"But, Rukia, we-"

"Later, Renji. There are a lot of things to say that could probably be said in private company," she smiled, gesturing to their audience.

"You're right, of course." Renji returned the smile with a soft grin of his own.

"Good," Rukia nodded. Without warning, she pushed him into the pool, waiting for him to splutter angrily to the surface. "Just remember, Renji, we Kuchiki's are always right."

The atmosphere was decidedly lighter after that. Momo was soon thrown in after the pineapple head, though, to everyone's surprise, she managed to pull Toshiro, the one tossing her in, with her. Eventually, it got to the point that it became a competition, throwing one another in the pool, that is. Even Ulquiorra had been drug in, though, that was only because Orihime had tried to push him in, and, to teach her a lesson, he had pulled her in as well, only jumping in with her because Orihime didn't know how to swim. It reached the point where Ichigo and Rukia were the only ones left, Rangiku having fell in after she tried to ambush Ichigo, the clever brute stepping out of the way, Rangiku hurtling herself in by default.

"Well, this is certainly interesting," Ichigo muttered, glancing at Rukia from the corner of his eye.

"It would seem that we have a predicament," Rukia agreed. "It would also seem that our dear friends wish for us to throw one another into the pool."

"Which we could do, or…"

"Or?"

"Or we could defy expectations and simply jump in ourselves."

Rukia laughed, nodding her consent. Taking a hold of Ichigo's hand, they launched themselves into the pool together, splashing everyone with the terrific wave they created. Sure there were some mutterings of discontent from their friends, and name calling, such as cheaters and cowards, etc. But, that was only because their friends were missing the grand point that only Ichigo and Rukia had seemed to pick up on. For once, they had come to an agreement without a word of argument between them.

* * *

"So, now it's a pool party?" Yoruichi walked into the office, having just returned from town. Apparently, while she had been gone, the members of the house had started some fun without her.

"Yup. Another one of Rangiku's ideas. I think they like these household events because it distracts everyone from their other problems." Kisuke replied. "That, and, I have no doubt Rangiku wanted to waltz around in a bikini."

"Have you decided about what you're going to do with the situation between Ichigo and Rukia yet?"

Kisuke shook his head, glancing back at the screen to see the two stubborn asses back at it again, Rukia trying to drown Ichigo in the pool. "I may want to observe them a bit more before I report the relationship to Isshin."

"Well, let me know when you make up your mind. I have the pictures of their last outing together developed and ready for blackmail, courtesy of Soi Foin. There are some especially ripe pictures of Ichigo and Rukia cuddling in the rain."

"If we don't end up telling Isshin, we can always save those for the scrapbook. Nothing like incriminating photos to keep around for kicks, eh?"

* * *

Rukia rubbed her hair dry, pulling the still damp locks into a messy bun. Rubbing a hole through the steam gathered on the mirror, Rukia wondered if she should apply some make-up. Then, of course, she wondered why she cared. What did it matter what she looked like if she was just going to spend time in the house? Still, even as she questioned her own motives she was using mascara.

'It's not like it's going to hurt me,' she reasoned.

Tromping downstairs, Rukia wondered if the pizza had been delivered yet. She hadn't heard anything while she was in the shower, but, still. If it wasn't, she hoped it would be delivered soon. If it didn't arrive within half an hour, Rukia might just have to eat one of her housemates. Apparently, Ichigo was having the same thought.

"Where is that god damn pizza?" He whined just as Rukia stepped into the kitchen. "What the hell is taking so long?"

"Calm down, Ichigo. It should be on the way." Toshiro replied, his tone suggesting that he had said it once before. The carrot top's friend looked rather frustrated with Ichigo, something Rukia could easily relate to. But, Toshiro was not usually so easily angered. The only explanation was that the white haired man was just as hungry as his friend. Food, or, a lack, there of, did horrid things to men and their tempers.

"When was it ordered?" Rukia asked, taking a seat at the kitchen's island beside Ulquiorra.

"Thirty minutes ago," Ichigo moaned. Rukia nodded. If that was the case, the pizza would probably arrive within ten to fifteen minutes at the most.

"Who called? Not Orihime, right? No offense, Ulquiorra."

"No, not Orihime. We made sure of that. Rangiku made the order."

Rukia was about to reply when the door opened, Renji stepping through it.

"Is everyone else still upstairs?" he asked.

"Apparently, Rukia is an exemplary example of her gender, being ready so quickly and everything." Ichigo commenting, Rukia frowning, trying to detect sarcasm in his tone. She found none, a good thing.

"Oh," Renji murmured, shutting the door behind him with a definitive click. Rukia frowned, looking to the door, Ulquiorra doing the same. The doors never did that.

"Renji, try to open that door." Ichigo and Toshiro caught on by the tone of her voice. Renji, confused, turned, hesitantly placing his hand on the door knob. It did nothing. Renji tried again, jiggling the doorknob with no success.

"It's locked…"

Well, as one could imagine, that did not blow over well.

"You're kidding me? I thought that the only household doors with locks on them were the bathrooms! Are you sure that you can't open it?" Ichigo was quite possibly the most worried of them all. The door was coming between him and the soon to be delivered pizza, after all.

"This must be someone's idea of a joke, locking us in here! Perhaps the door is only blocked." Rukia suggested. "Let me call Momo and see." Rukia dialed the number, all the while praying that it was just a prank rather than a real problem.

"Hello? Rukia? Why are you calling me when we're in the same house?"

"Ignore that," Rukia commanded. "Instead, come down to the kitchen. I need you to tell me if someone blocked the door somehow."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm in the kitchen with Ichigo, Ulquiorra, Toshiro and Renji and we can't get the door open."

"Could it be locked? Do the doors even have locks?"

"I don't know. That's why we need you to check."

"Right. Well, I'm almost there and…nothing. There isn't anything blocking the door."

Rukia felt her heart leap the front of her throat. The door was locked then. There was no easy way out of the situation. Rukia could find herself stuck in a room with the guys for the rest of the night as a worst case scenario.

"I need to call Urahara. Thanks, Momo." Rukia hung up, immediately going for her contact list and the number of the insane scientist's office.

"Rukia, what-"

"Shush!" she cut their questions off.

Uruhara picked up on the first ring. "Rukia! Hello."

"Uruhara, what's going on with the door? Is it locked, or jammed, or-"

"Oh? That's why you called? We thought the reason was obvious."

"So this was planned!" Rukia cried, but, was ignored.

"It's a common household problem set to the greatest possible impact. All of the household's most capable people, well, except for Renji, are trapped away from the rest of the house. We're curious to see you handle the situation. So, until morning, unless you find some way out, you'll all be locked in the kitchen. Enjoy."

"Enjoy? How the hell are we supposed to enjoy this? And, what kind of household problem is this? Doors don't just randomly lock themselves in ordinary households!" But, Uruhara had already hung up, making Rukia's protest quite useless.

"Damn them!" She hissed, snapping her phone shut.

"What's going on?" Ichigo demanded, no longer about to wait.

"We're locked in here until morning unless we break the door down or something along those lines. Apparently, they think that this is a common issue, so, they're implementing it into the program."

"Well, that's a load of bull." Ichigo muttered.

"Does that mean that we're supposed to sleep here tonight? That we ordered those pizza's for nothing?" Renji gaped.

"Is that really all that you care about?" Toshiro muttered.

"I'm wondering what the hell we're supposed to do for entertainment for the next few hours," Rukia grumbled, throwing her head down on the island's surface. No one had any reply to that.

"Well," Ichigo sighed. "We might as well thank our lucky stars that we were locked in the kitchen, cause we're sure as hell not getting any pizza."

**Awful place to end it, I know. Sorry about that. I want to focus on their actually being trapped in the next chapter. It should be fun! **


End file.
